Love's Destiny
by Emily Malfoy
Summary: Draco & OC. Zeta Arwin is new to Hogwarts and at the sorting ceremony she encounters a problem that will plague her for the rest of the year. Draco Malfoy has always been rather hard to resist.
1. A New World

Well chillens, its back, and sucks still. I didn't change it, or make it better, just put it back up for the hell of it.

its pretty poorly written, but funny, and for two dear friend, Ally, and Emily. I love you both.

E. Malfoy

Love's Destiny

Chapter 1:

A New World

It's hard to be a transfer student. All the new people, not knowing who is good, who is bad, what is wrong or what is right. Well thats the problem for Zeta. A tranfer student at one of the hardest schools to transfer to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. She knew the basics, Slytherin's were jerks, always stepping on people's heels, putting lemon juice on their wounds, and purebloods were the only ones to get in. Then of course were the Gryfindors, having the great Harry Potter as one of its member, the brave, young, (and quite handsome) messy haired boy who had defeated Voldermort four times, and counting. The Hufflepuffs, who were less talked about, and the Ravenclaws. Neither of the later being as infamous as the other two. Zeta also knew about the changing staircases, the ability to get lost in about two seconds, and Dumbledore, Voldermort's only known fear. So when the day to go to Kingscross Station came, Zeta pulled the covers over her head, knowing the summer had gone by much too quickly.

"ZETA ARWIN!" Her mother's voice was heard screaming up the stairs. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED, OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"MUM!" Zeta yelled back, throwing off her covers. She grumbled, as her stomach gave a leap, and she felt ready to throw up. She didn't want to go to her new school. Her last year of magic school, and she had gone and gotten herself kicked out of Swing School of Wizardry.

"ZETA! Are you up?" Her mother yelled again.

"Yes, mother!" She yelled back, annoyed. She looked in the mirror. She saw herself staring back at her. Her jet black short hair in the bob it had always been in, and her bright blue eyes showed her own fear. She decided she had no desire to look good, and threw on a sweat shirt, quickly put her hair in a messy bun, as strands slowly began to fall out, and ran down the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Zeta!" Her mother looked at her, trying to figure out what she was wearing. "You're going to wear that? You can't look a little better I mean, look at yourself, you hardly look presentable." She walked up to her daughter, "I have got the perfect outfit for you! I will be right back." She rushed up the stairs, and Zeta rolled her eyes. What was the problem of not looking? She had grown up with her father, and he had never told her to look good. She didn't need to, beauty was on the inside. How she missed him.

"Zeta," Her mother rushed down the stairs, holding a sweater and a skirt.

"MUM! No way!" She about gagged. She never wore anything like that, let alone that short of a skirt.

"What?" Her mother looked at the tiny black skirt and coral tight sweater, "You just get a little make-up for that face of yours and you'll knock the boys dead."

"Mum," Zeta looked at her mother sarcastically, "I don't want to kill anyone on my first day."

"Zeta," Her mother looked at her piercingly, "Thats not funny."

She looked at her mother, and then the clothes.

"If I wear it, do you promise to stop sending me push-up bra's for Christmas?" Zeta looked at her.

Her mother looked at her, bit her lip, and looked back at the outfit.

"Fine," She handed her only daughter the outfit, "But change quickly, I still have to do your make-up." Zeta grumbled, rolled her eyes, and walked heavily up the stairs.

"Mum, I feel like a clown." She was waiting with her trunk, at platform nine and three quarters, wearing what felt like a pound of make-up, when it was only eye shadow, and lipgloss.

"You look fine," Zeta's mother told her, "Now get on the train, or you aren't going to get a compartment. And please do hold yourself prouder." Zeta stood up, thrusting out her chest to make fun of her mother.

"ZETA!" She laughed on the inside and kissed her mother on the cheek. Feeling like she wanted to pass out, she walked into the train. She walked down the narrow train car hallway, and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. She plopped down on one of the benches, and threw her trunk against the wall. There was a loud thump, but she didn't care who heard it. Suddenly her compartment door opened.

"Hello," the girl said, looking off dreamily, with her wand behind her ear, "Is anyone sitting in here with you?"

Zeat looked at the girl, who looked at her back. She looked very odd at first glance, almost like someone you would meet who would talk calmly about one of Einstien's theories. It was almost like she wasn't in her body, like she was hovering around it, not caring what anyone said about anything. She seemed very disconnected from the world. Her dirtyblonde hair hung in tiny waves around her face, as Zeta noticed butterbeer cork necklace.

"Hello..." The girl said again, and Zeta noticed she was staring.

"Oh!" She quickly tore her eyes away, and looked at the compartment floor. "No, theres no one here, just me." She looked back up at the girl, who had now taken a seat across from her, thrown her trunk on the ground, and was looking at a issue of the Quibbler. One of the most gossiping magazines in the wizarding world. Before Zeta could speak of her digust of the magazine, three more people opened the door.

"Hello Luna," A tall redhaired boy said, putting his trunk in the compartment. Behind him was a medium height girl with large bushy hair. Another boy stood behind her, his messy hair not lying flat and his beautiful green eyes excited, what looked like, to be going back to school. The three of them joined Luna in the compartment, as Zeta took the seat closest to the window. This was going to be a long trip.

"Who's this Luna?" Zeta turned quickly to see the redhaired boy pointing at her. The girl called Luna shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her magazine.

Before the boy could ask her, Zeta was on top of it.

"I'm Zeta." She held out her hand, and he shook it, surprised she was listening.

"Ron Weasley," He pointed to the other two who had joined them, "And this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

"Hello," She said, shaking both their hands.

"And that girl over there is Luna Lovegood." He pointed at the dreamy girl, as she shot him a dirty look.

"Are you new?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Zeta responded, quickly looking at the boy with the messy black hair. Her eyes darted to his scar, as he looked away. He was actually as handsome as the world said he was.

"Well, you probably want to know everything about Hogwarts don't you..." Hermione began, as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, she does not, get off it! Just because you were the only one who actually like _Hogwarts a History_, does not mean the rest of the world will." Hermione shot his a dark know-it-all look, and went back to conversing with Zeta.

"What house are you in?" She asked ignoring Ron comment.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I'm quite angry about it too." Zeta began.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well my mum requested I get sorted with all the first years at the ceremony, so I can look like an idiot. Sometimes I cannot understand what goes through her mind."

"Join the club." Ron said, getting comfortable in a seat next to Zeta, "My mum would probably do the same to me. Make sure I get the most humiliation, and then tell me I'll have a great time."

"That truly is terrible though," Hermione told her, "It's dreadfully frightening, getting up there in front of the whole school, waiting for your fate-"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled at her, with a laugh, "You want to scare her out of skipping it?"

"You can do that?" Zeta chimmed in quickly, hoping it was true, getting in front of a bunch of people she didn't know was not her favorite past-time.

"No, sorry," Harry looked at her, "But don't worry, with what I already know of you now, you'll most likely be in Gyrfindor."

"Is that what you are all in?" Zeta asked, beginning to get comfortable with her new friends.

"Yeah, brave and true, and all that. All of us except for Luna, she's in Ravenclaw." Ron responded to her question, as Zeta suddenly realized that they were already in the country. The fields of barley rolled by, as she looked out the window, wanting to go back with her father, at his house, out in the country.

"So where are you from?" Zeta was pulled away from her fantasy by Ron's question.

"Right here in London, I was born here but my family moved out to the country while my mom stayed here. But then I had to come back to stay with her." Zeta smiled.

"Sounds exciting." Ron said, sounding a little uninterested, "Where did you go? I mean what school?"

"Just a small one out in the country. Swing School of Wizardry." Zeta thought about her old school. She had had a lot of friends there, and they had all stood up for her when she got in trouble that one time. All because she had to be a rebel, and go knock over the statue of Mr. Swing. It had been a dare from her annoying best friend, and like an idiot she had accepted. But she wasn't going to do that this year, this year she was going to have a good reputation, and good grades, this year she was going to change.

"That's cool." Harry told her, and Zeta decided she may develop a crush on this messy haired boy. He was quite...hott, was the only word Zeta could think of. He was tall, but wasn't entirely muscular, he was just... Harry. And quite a cute boy who lived, after all.

After a little more conversing, Zeta decided she had to get out of the compartment for a little air. Walking down to the bathroom, she ran head on into a blonde haired boy, knocking them both to the ground. She quickly stood up, and held out her hand to help the boy up.

"I don't need your help, just watch where you are going next time." He stood up, shot her a very dark, evil look, and walked away. Suddenly he turned around.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked, and Zeta was completley caught off gaurd, he gave still a cold look, his pale gray eyes piercing through her.

"Arwin Zeta." She hit herself in the head, "I mean Zeta Arwin."

"Well next time watch where your walking, you may run into someone who is more important than you, Arwin." He turned, and began to walk away. Zeta wanted to run to him, and hit him for calling her unimportant but couldn't, for he had turned around again.

"Are you new?" He asked her, acting as though he didn't truly want to know the answer.

"Yes," She said, completley confused by this blonde haired boy.

"Well, what house are you in?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed, but Zeta could not figure out why.

"I don't know, I still have to be sorted." She still didn't know how to take in his character, he seemed like a cruel boy, yet he wouldn't leave her alone, he kept coming back asking her questions. Zeta couldn't figure him out.

He walked back towards her, and began to circle around, looking her up and down.

"Of course, you'll probably be a noble, brave, Gryfindor. Just from what I've seen of you, you seem much like that Granger girl." He told her dully.

"And what are you?" Zeta responded to his comment staring him in the eyes.

"Slytherin." He told her calmly, staring back at her. His eyes cut through hers, and she had to look away. He laughed.

"Oh..." Zeta responded with disgust.

"Arwin," He began, whispering in her ear, "I suggest you be more careful using that tone with me."

"I can use whatever tone I would like to use with you. You filthy, disgusting, git." Suddenly, without warning the boy slapped her. Her face stung, as she held it. Zeta angrily raised her hand to slap him back, but the boy grabbed her wrist. Holding rather tightly, making it feel almost broken, he spoke to her again.

"No, you cannot." He told her in her ear again, making her stomach churn with anger. "Watch you steps. You never know who may be watching." He threw her arm down, shot her another icy look, and walked into compartment just down the hall. Rubbing her wrist Zeta decided to go back to her own compartment, for safety.


	2. The Wrong Sort

Chapter 2

The Wrong Sort

Having to think about meeting up with the blonde haired boy, and his words of warning, Zeta did not talk much for the rest of the trip. The trio (which she now knew them by) talked excitedly about their summers, as Luna read her Quibbler. Zeta decided it was better to leave her conversation with the blonde haired boy out of topic, but she still wondered who he was. When the train slowed down at Hogsmeade Station, all of Zeta's fears came flooding back to her. What if she wasn't in Gryfindor, what if she turned out to be a Slytherin, with that annoying git she had just met? What would she do then?

"Zeta," Harry told her, pulling her from her thoughts, "We've got to get off."

"Oh," She said dully, still thinking about that mysterious boy she had met. Zeta picked up her trunk, and dragged it down the steps, having to drag her feet with it. She did not want to be here.

"Oh boy," Ron said sarcastically as the same blonde haired boy walked up to the trio.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged the boy, coldly, "Hoping we're going to get off on the right foot this year are we?"

"Far from it Potter," He looked at Zeta, staring her in the eyes. He walked towards her again, but Ron ran between the two. Malfoy shot the two of them a dark look, turned around and walked over to his trunk.

"God how I hate that pureblood git!" Ron swore, "He's the disgrace of wizards everywhere. And coming on to you like that, like your fresh meat, or something." Zeta swallowed hard, and decided not to tell them about her meeting with Malfoy. Climbing in with the trio and Luna, they made their way on the horseless carriages to Hogwarts.

-

First glance at the school, you'd think it was built for the entire wizarding world, not just a small percentage of them. The large castle had many high towers, and Zeta knew she was going to get lost in a matter of seconds. The giant oak doors were intimidating, letting no one in who wasn't allowed, and the Great Hall was wonderful. The charmed ceiling was showing the rain outside, reflecting Zeta's mood. Looking up at the staff table, she saw many new teachers, that reminded her nothing of her old school. She saw a large group of 11 year olds or so, who looked as cold as ever, soaking wet. A very large man stood next to them, who looked much like a giant. The first years were shivering like mad.

Ron leaned over, "I think that's your cue." He smiled at her, and Zeta gulped. Smiling back at Ron and the rest of the trio, she slowly walked over with the first years. She truly felt like an idiot, standing taller than the largest boy, who was only 4' 8", she herself felt like a giant. An old man at the staff table stood up, as the hall quieted down, the sorting was going to begin.

"I am pleased to welcome you to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke, as the crowd cheered like crazy, Zeta suddenly felt like an idiot, the only one without a robe on, still in the ugly outfit her mother had made her wear. "I would like to remind you of the normal rules, and some of the new one's now that Voldermort is at large." The students all became silent at the name of the Dark Lord. "As all of you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits," his eyes flashed to Zeta, "Dungbombs, Canary Tarts, and every other pracitcal joke toy is forbidden. If you would like a full list of all the forbidden items, Mr. Filch has the list in his office. No student is allowed in a houses dormitory not their own." He looked around the hall, as Zeta noticed Harry and Ron trying to hold back a laugh. Hermione shot them a dirty look, that said I-knew-we-were-going-to-get-in-trouble-for-that.

Dumbledore continued, "You should all know the normal rules. Now for the new ones." He looked around, and the hall went dead silent, "All sleeping rooms inside the dormitories are to be locked, at all times. No boy is allowed in a girls dormitory." A few boys errupted in stiffled laughter, "Leaving the school grounds without a valid purpose, told to a teacher is not permitted. Also, I would like you all to know, that Quidditch, while still going to happen, is going to be watched more carefully for any intruders, rough play, or charms." No one reacted, this must have been normal, the only one who did anything was Malfoy, who shot a dark look at Harry. Zeta wondered why, but was drawn back from her thoughts, by Dumbledore's next four words.

"Now, for the sorting." He stood up, and an old woman, who's face looked stretched and worn from stress, grief, and age, walked in carrying a stool, with a tattered hat sitting on top of it. The old hat was patched, and looked about as old and worn as the woman who had brought it in, maybe older. Before Zeta could think of its purpose the brim opened wide, and it burst out into a poem.

It explained the story of Hogwarts, how it was founded, what qualities put you in each house. Zeta was listening and realized Harry may be right, she might be in Gryfindor, she was brave, noble, and liked most people. The last thing she would be would be a Slytherin, she wasn't a pureblood to her knowledge, and she was nothing like Malfoy.

The sorting started with Alberts, Rachel, and she was a Ravenclaw. Zeta looked over at the table, as it errupted into applause, the rest of the hall cheered, and clapped half-heartedly, except for the Slytherin table. Zeta noticed that as each first year was sorted, whatever house they were, Malfoy was the one who clapped first. It was as if the rest of them had to make sure it was alright to cheer. Whenever a Slytherin was sorted though, he would get excited, and lean over to two large, clearly idiotic "body-gaurds" next to, and whisper something in their ears. While the cheering was still going on, the two would errupt into laughter, as Malfoy smirked watching the next first year be sorted. Zeta was watching Malfoy do this for so long, she had forgotten where she was, or who, but was suddenly pulled back when she noticed she was the only person standing there. Suddenly feeling self-concious she became very red, she heard Malfoy stiffle a laugh.

"As you may have all noticed, we have a new student, who is not a first year." He smiled at Zeta, as his eyes twinkled, she felt like she was getting redder by the minute, "Her name is Zeta Arwin, she is a seventh year, and she requests to be sorted at the ceremony. Zeta will you please come up." Feeling more and more like a moron with each step, Zeta carefully walked up to the stool, her heavy shoes her mother made her wear, clunking with every step. Once she got to the stool, she turned around to face the school. Every unknown eye was on her, as she felt herself redden. Malfoy tried his hardest to stiffle a large laugh. She shot him a cold look, and sat down on the stool, full of hatred for the blonde haired boy. She felt the hat set on her head, and she heard it talk to her.

"Hmmm..." It said, "Very hard to decide, you would do wonder's in Gryfindor. Brave, noble, loyal, friendly. Very intelligent as well, maybe in Hufflepuff." While all this was going on, Zeta thought nothing, just waited. She did not argue with what it was saying, for she agreed with it. "Hmmm..." It said again, "I have the perfect house for you...SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!?" Zeta yelled suddenly, before anyone could clap, before the crowd could respond, Zeta had yelled as loud as she could. The entire hall went silent, as Zeta spun around looking at Dumbledore, who himself looked completley perplexed. The silence was piercing, as Zeta waited for some sort of response.

-

"I don't get it!" Zeta yelled, walking with the trio after dinner, that same night. "I should not, under any circumstances be a Slytherin." Zeta said to word as if she was swearing. She was disgusted. Something must have gone wrong, the sorting hat had goofed. There was no possible way Zeta was in that terrible house with the grimy, pureblood, gits with-

"MALFOY!" Zeta wanted to throw up, she had just thought about the fact that she would be rooming with the annoying prat, "Oh, GOD!" Hermione put her hand on Zeta's shoulder.

"You'll get over it." She told her, "I read in _Hogwart's a History_, that even if you don't think you were put in the right house, there is a reason for it."

"And what's my reason? To get tortured for eternity? So I can know what might happen to me if I follow the Dark Lord? Oh, thanks I already knew that part." Zeta yelled at them sarcastically.

"Not all Slytherin's are bad you know." Harry began, "Just look at..." He thought for a while, "Well you'll be the first!"

"That doesn't help me with the fact that Malfoy already hate's me!" She threw her arms in the air, as they neared the staircase slowly.

"How does Draco even know who you are?" Ron asked.

"I met him on the train," Zeta began, filling with hatred once again for the annoying git, "We ran into eachother, literally, and he asked me all this stuff. I don't even remember anymore." Zeta ran her finger's through her black hair, it fell perfectly back into the bob around her face, "He told me he was Slytherin, I gave him a dirty look, and kind of showed him how much I hated his kind. He told me I couldn't use that tone with him, which really ticked me off, cause he has no right to tell me that. I called him a worthless git, and the jerk slapped me." Zeta finished her rambling to see the three of them looking utterly surpirsed.

"We're going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow to see if we can get you switched." Ron told her, once he had taken it all in. "With that pureblood in there with you, who knows what he could do. Probably use you as the Slytherin Slut."

"RON!" Hermione yelled, hitting the red head.

"What? It's probably the truth. He's so slimy that's something he would do. He's so disgusting. The annoying little-"

"I know all of that Ron." Hermione told him, shooting a menacing glance, "But you don't need to scare Zeta like that. She doesn't need to know about him just yet. And besides, we don't know about him this year, he may have changed." Hermione said this, and suddenly thought about what she said. Ron responded first.

"Yes, Hermione," He began with a laugh, walking up the stairs, "And Fred and George will become the Minister's of Magic."

"You know that could happen too," Hermione began, "They were good at studies and they-"

"Just watch your back Zeta." Harry but-in on the conversation, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Especially with Malfoy on the lose, and no belt, to keep his pant's buttoned."

Hermione hit Harry hard on the arm, and Zeta followed a girl she had seen sitting at the Slytherin table down a dark, cold hallway.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Chapter 3:

Draco Malfoy

The Slytherin common room was freezing. The drab, slimy bricks on the walls made Zeta feel she was in a prison. Everywhere were symbols of snakes. Collunms that looked like they were holding the place up had blood-red ruby snake eyes at the top. Something was very eerie about this place. When Draco lit the fire, it only seemed to get colder, if possible.

"Well," he said, plopping down in one of the leather armchairs, "Anyone who agree's with Dumbledore's rules?" No one spoke, and a fear was felt in the room. A fear of saying something that would upset Malfoy.

"Neither do I..." He looked into the fire, "So we throw out the boys in girl's dormitories rule, that's permitted." His eyes flashed in Zeta's direction and she felt ready to punch him. "And because I am Head Boy along with that mudblood Granger." He spat out his words, "I will be doing a check of each dormitory." He stood up, and looked around, "Every week, to see what you are all hiding." He smiled evilly, and looked at Zeta.

"Oh!" He said in fake surprise, "I forgot about our newest member. The infamous Slytherin, who hates Slytherin, Zeta Arwin." He looked coldly at her. She shot him the same look, as ice flowed through her vains. "Make her feel at home will you?" He chuckled to himself. "That's all, you can go." Everyone slowly left, and Zeta turned to leave, not knowing who to follow. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Arwin." Zeta turned around, narrowing her eyes. The common room was now empty with the exception of the two. Draco looked at her.

"Draco, how nice to see you again." She told him coldly.

"Oh, cut out the attitude." He said in a bored tone, sitting down once again in chair, "You know that's not how you feel. Secretly you wanted to be in Slytherin." He took out his wand, waved it, making a butterbeer appear in his hand. "You knew that Slytherin's live on the wild side, and being noble all the time is a bore."

"Exactly Draco, how did you know?" Zeta asked in sarcasm.

"Don't play Arwin." He hissed at her, still staring into the fire. "This is who you are, and what you are bound to be, forever."

"Which is why, Draco, I am loving every minute of standing here with you? Is that it? Secretly I'm loving the fact that you are talking to me, giving me attention?"

"Hey," He said with a laugh, "You said it."

"You disgust me." Zeta shot back at him coldly, and began to walk away.

"No I don't!" He yelled back, making Zeta boil with anger, as she walked up the girls dormitory stairs.

-

Zeta's first night in the Slytherin, was one of the worst nights of her life. It was even worse than Draco Malfoy, if possible. She knew it would be bad of course, but not that bad. Walking into her dormitory, she was treated badly off the bat. A girl named Pansy Parkinson began to rant on her for being a Slytherin-hater.

"You are a Slytherin!" She began to say, "And you hate Slytherin, you shouldn't be one then." Well that took alot of intelligence to say.

Zeta did not say anything, too tired, and sick to argue.

"And you have nothing to say for yourself? You sick, annoying, mudblood." That got to Zeta.

"And what are you?" She shot back, "A prissy, ugly, pureblood who probably has laid enough guys to get you in the hall of fame."

Pansy looked completley surprised, Zeta smirked to herself, closing the curtains on the four-poster bed.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" She asked, as Zeta could tell she was trying her hardest to think of a comeback. Zeta opened her curtain a little.

"I just did." She said shortly and closed the curtain again. She then got ready for bed.

-

Zeta awoke with a start. She looked around and noticed someone sitting on her bed. She quickly felt outside her curtain for her wand sitting on the bedside table. It wasn't there.

"_Lumos_." She heard someone say, and a light shown on Draco Malfoy's face, as he held her wand.

"You know." He said in a light whisper that made Zeta's stomach do a flip, either in anger or something else, "You honestly shouldn't leave your wand just sitting around. What with Voldermort on the loose, he could take you wand, and just kill you with it."

"Draco Malfoy, get out of here right now." Zeta shouted, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"Would you like to get the both of us in trouble? I could tell the entire school you told me to come up, and break Dumbledore's rules, just so you could..." He left his sentence to sink in. Zeta wanted to scream. "Who will they believe, Draco Malfoy, or the new girl." He took his hand off, and Zeta said nothing.

"Too easy." He said with a laugh, and Zeta suddenly thought of her conversation with Ron and Harry the day before.

"I am not easy Malfoy." She hissed at him, her mind exploding with emotion.

"You aren't?" He asked.

"Not at all." She raised her hand, in attempt to slap him. He grabbed it.

"Don't try it Arwin. You know me, I can tell you are enjoying this." He still held her hand, and began to look at it, he noticed Zeta's ring. He took it off, and let go of her hand.

"Draco give it back to me." She told him, nervousness in her voice.

"No." He told her shortly, still looking at her ring.

"Draco Malfoy if you do not give it back, I will scream that you were the one who came here first." She was still nervous, she needed that ring.

He finally looked at her and laughed.

"I already told you Arwin, no." He put it on, and Zeta wanted to explode. He had no right to do that.

"What is this anyway, Arwin?" He asked, looking at it on his hand.

"I do not need to tell you." She hissed at him, giving him an icy look. "All you need to know, is that I need it back."

"Why?" He asked, finally looking at her.

Zeta quickly grabbed his hand, and held onto his wrist. He tried to get out of her grip but couldn't.

"Arwin, let go." He told her, still trying to get loose from her grip, he seemed to be in more pain than Zeta was inflicting. His eyes pleaded. She suddenly let go, utterly confused, as he stood up, rubbing his wrist. She noticed a mark on it.

"This never happened." He told her, and walked out.

"DRACO!" She yelled, but he did not come back. "Give me my ring..." She said to herself, and grabbed her wand off the bed. She laid back down, and fell back asleep, tears falling onto her pillow.

-

Zeta awoke the next morning, and suddenly remembered the night before. She looked on her hand, her ring was still gone. She wanted to kill Draco Malfoy, and if she couldn't do that, the least she was allowed to do was to slap him. The way he acted like she was in love with him, the way he would not leave her alone made her want to throw him off a cliff. All he wanted to do was to get to her, and manipulate her, and then leave, laughing as he did. He was a sick, perverted, pig, who had stolen her most important thing, her father's ring.

She got out of bed, and angrily changed into her robes. The Slytherin symbol that was stuck to them, made her want to burn it. She was not a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy was, and she was nothing like him. There was no good thing to being in that house, and the thing she hated most was Draco's belief he had almighty power. He was terrible.

Walking down the stairs, she spotted Malfoy. He looked at her, waved with the hand the ring was on, smirked, and walked away. She wanted to scream at him, but did not know a way of explaining herself to the rest of the common room, who already hated her. She watched him leave, her blood boiling. Throwing her bag over her shoulder angrily, she walked out of the room, pounding the floor with every foot step.


	4. Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 4:

Unexpected Invitation

Sitting at the Slytherin table, alone, Zeta looked over her schedule. Her first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures with the Gyrfindor's. She was so happy she almost jumped up and down, but decided that it was better to keep quiet. Malfoy would find some way to make her seem like more of an idiot.

"Hi Zeta." Zeta jumped, and turned around to see Harry smiling at her, his hair as messy as ever.

"Oh," She said, trying to calm herself down. "I didn't see you, sorry." She smiled, beginning to redden.

"No problem, I didn't mean to scare you." He was careful not to sit down, and Zeta knew why.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked, holding his arm out so she could lock arm's with him.

"Sure!" Zeta said, with a large smile, taking up Harry's offer. Walking out of the Great Hall with Harry, she felt like she was floating on a cloud, he was sweet, kind, and everything she liked in a man-

"Arwin..." A drawling voice was heard behind her, and she stopped dead. Turning around on her heels, Zeta forced a smile.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged the boy who she had seen only a few hours before in her bed.

"I was wondering what you were doing." He stared her down, as Zeta narrowed her eyes.

"Walking to class." She told him shortly.

"With a Gyrfindor? I don't think you know the rules." He said with a laugh.

"Rules, Malfoy? I don't think you told me those while getting rid of the old ones..." She smirked.

"I was just telling you." He said, "If you want to survive a year being here, you must know that Slytherin's do not walk with Gryfindors."

"Well," She told him, finally letting go of Harry's arm, and walking towards him, "I don't see any Slytherin's too excited to walk me to class, now do I? I guess I will just have to employ a Gryfindor." Zeta could feel her blood boil with anger, as she stood only a few feet away from him.

Malfoy stood where he was, and thought for a minute or two, and smiled. He walked towards Zeta, as she prepared for whatever he was going to do. Thinking he was going to slap her, or hex her, Zeta put her hand into her wand pocket, waiting. Malfoy walked up to her, his face in her's, and without thinking, linked arms with her.

"Join me will you?" Completely surprised, Zeta did not move, she just stood where she was.

"No!" She finally screamed ripping her arm away from his, "Never in a million year will I walk with you. You greasy, disgusting, sick, perverted, little, git!"

"No," Malfoy hissed, smirking, "You were once again the one who asked for _my_ help."

"LIAR!" Zeta yelled at him, her anger rising, "Draco Malfoy you know for a fact I did not ask you to come over here, nor did I last night." She suddenly realized what she said.

"Right." Draco grabbed her wrist, and Zeta looked at Harry pleadingly, as Crabbe and Goyle walked between.

"To the magical creatures?" Malfoy asked with a laugh.

"I hate you." Zeta told him quietly, as he still held her wrist, and she twisted to get away, as they walked out of the two large oak doors.

"Now who's the liar?" He asked, finally stopping, staring into her eyes. Oh, how they made her melt in a way. WHAT? Zeta suddenly wanted to hit herself for even thinking that, this was Draco Malfoy, the man who had humiliated her in front of everyone, the little, sick, perverted-

"I knew you would come around." Draco said with a sly smile, beginning to walk again, still not letting go.

"Never," Zeta began, "In a million years will I come around to you. If there was only us left on the earth, and we had to restart the human population, I would go hang myself on a tree, rather than do anything with you." She shot him a dark glance.

"Interesting you thought of that." He told her, with a cold laugh, "But I know the truth."

"Then you should know, Draco Malfoy, that the truth is I HATE YOU!" Zeta screamed, wanting to slap him.

"Why are you a Slytherin?" Malfoy suddenly asked, changing the topic.

"I don't know." Zeta told him, getting annoyed, "I just was."

"Are you a pureblood?" He asked, still holding her wrist.

"I don't know." Zeta repeated, still confused by his sudden change of attitude, "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." He said letting his words drift off.

"I still want my ring back." She told him, remembering the night before.

"You'll have to do more than that." He told her with another laugh, which made Zeta hate him even more, "You'll have to do something for me first." He finally let go of her wrist, but came right back, weaving his fingers between hers.

"I will never do anything for you, Draco." She told him, tearing her hand away from him, "I will never." She looked him in the eyes coldly, and did what she had wanted to do since she had met him. She slapped him. Turning on her heels, and gritting her teeth she walked away, cursing with every step.

-

Zeta ran as fast as she could to the shack outside the Forbidden Forest, as the large man walked out of it. He was holding a huge crate. Zeta walked up to Hermione, a few tears still falling down her face. Hermione turned around, and noticed, but held her tounge, and nodded, knowing to ask later. She nudged her reasurringly, and smiled. Zeta tried her hardest to smile back, but had to look away, this was already a bad start.

"Welcome to yer first class of seventh year care of magical creatures." Hagrid began with a large grin. "I thought I'd start yer all out with something fun an' easy." He opened the crate, and inside were a very large amount of tiny little fuzz balls, all different colors. "There called Chatter Boxes, yer can tell 'em something, and the next person they see, they'll tell it to. Not very useful lil' critters, but their easy. We're goin' ta partner up." Zeta swallowed hard, hoping with all of her might, Draco was not her partner. He made her feel such a way that she couldn't explain. He made her want to shove him into a box, and ship him to China, and yet, that wasn't how she felt. It was his control, the way he was the first one, who always made the move, which annoyed Zeta, yet excited her at the same time. It was this uncontrolable feeling of lust she had in the bottom of her stomach, that she couldn't figure out. Someone suddenly grabbed her wrist, and Zeta screamed. She turned around, praying her brains out, to see Harry. She sighed, and smiled at him.

"Want to be my partner?" He asked, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Sure." She said, returning the grin. She walked over to the box, as Harry walked behind her.

"You pick one." He whispered in her ear, making her stomach leap. This was the kind of man she was supposed to be with, kind, and sweet. Not Draco Malfoy, he was too... too... terrible. The way he was so evil, and yet, so bizzarly wonderful.

Choosing a bright pink Chatter Box, Harry and Zeta walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down. Harry held out his hand, feeding the fluff ball, as Zeta watched. He was wonderful, and so sweet, and he was georgous. After a little while, Harry picked up the Chatter Box, and grinned slyly at Zeta. He whispered something to it, and set it down. It ran to Zeta, and she picked it up, looked questioningly at Harry, who just smiled widely.

"Harry want to know if you will go out with him." The tiny Chatter Box told her, as she laughed, closing her eyes. It was so romantic, and sweet. She whispered to it.

"I would love to go out with you." She set it down, and watched it. Instead of going to Harry though, it waddled right up to Malfoy, who had just walked up to Zeta. He picked it up, and put it up to his ear. Fearing the worst, Zeta ran to Malfoy, trying to get it back, before he could listen to it. But, it was too late, it had told him everything. Malfoy looked at her at, surprise in his features, but it was quickly replaced by smirk. He walked up to her, and without warning, grabbed her around the waist, holding rather tightly. His chest was to her chest, his other hand on her back. Malfoy put his leg around hers, and tightened his grip a little more, so she could feel his steady breathing, smell his colenge, feel him breathing down her neck, and she could look into his eyes. Nothing else mattered, as she not take her eyes away from his pale gray ones.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pulled back from his shock, he sounded so far away to Zeta, as her mind began to swim. "MALFOY!" He yelled again, breathlessly, but it was useless. By now most of the class was watching, and Hagrid was doing something else. Zeta tried to move, at least to get farther away from him, but it only made things worse, his grip tightened. He took his hand off her back, and moved her arms, so they laid over his shoulders, and then put it back, pulling her even closer to him. Smirking, he leaned down, and whispered in her ear, ever so softly.

"I would love that too." His lips meet her shoulder, softly at first, just swiping against it, but as he moved up her neck, he began to kiss more passionately, sucking slowly, inviting her to feel uncontrolled, and to kiss him back. Her knees began to weaken, and she closed her eyes. Draco was taking control, and making her fell a certain way she could not resist. He was the one who was now in control of what happened to her, and it scared her more than words who describe. Who knew what he could do next. The fact still remained, her body was telling her to enjoy it, yet her mind was telling her to kick him. Her blood was boiling now, and all she wanted to do was get away from him. Draco began to kiss her cheek, letting his own lips linger for a while, and kiss her again. He moved slowly closer to her mouth, kissing the edge of it and leaving his lips to stay for far too long. He stopped, and finally took his mouth away, and looked at her, his pale eyes once again mesmarizing Zeta, keeping her locked, and looking at him. He took both of his hands off her back, and grabbed her face, about to kiss her on the lips. With every ounce of strength she had left, Zeta screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted at him, finally pushing him away, and he hit the tree behind him. "I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SICK, DISGUSTING, PIG!" Malfoy only smirked, crossing his arms, looking like he had just accomplished his highest goal, the Slytherin Slut. Zeta wiped the side of her mouth that he had kissed, narrowing her eyes, trying to forget everything that had just happened. Hagrid ran over.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" He asked looking from Zeta to Malfoy, and back to Zeta, "Ms. Arwin are yer alright?" Zeta looked at the ground beneath her, not answering the question, her breathing still fast. She tried her hardest to catch it, but found it impossible. It had been such a rush.

"Everything's fine." Malfoy told him, looking at Zeta with a laugh. "Just fooling around."

"Is that true Zeta? He didn't 'urt ya, did he?" Hagrid sounded concerned, and Zeta looked up, only to see Malfoy giving her a cold smirk. She knew if she told the truth, it would only get worse, breathing heavily she responded.

"No, he didn't." She said shortly, and looked at the ground again, trying to look like nothing was wrong.

"Alrigh'..." Hagrid said uneasily looking from Zeta to Draco, "I think we should all jus' go back to our work. All go back." Hagrid shooed everyone back, as they all began to gossip, whispering to eachother about the new problem between houses, Zeta Arwin. He walked back to his hut, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, Zeta and Draco.

"Easy." He told her, with a cold spine chilling laugh. Zeta narrowed her eyes, as she began to shiver. It was incredible what he had done to her. She found it terribly hard to keep herself steady, she was shaking, and she could not desribe her feelings.

"I would like to take off 20 points from you Draco Malfoy, for that terrible little...show..." Hermione told him narrowing her eyes. "And button your pants."

"Nice try Granger, but you won't get a rise out of me." He told her icly, "Who's to say the slut didn't enjoy it anyway? She didn't exactly tell the halfling on me now did she?"

"Only because Malfoy," Ron shot at him heatedly, "She would have had to go through far worse."

"No, from the way she did everything, the way she didn't move, and the way I could feel her heart race, she knows I'm ten times better then you, Potter." Draco told Harry, trying to get a rise.

"Draco Malfoy..." Zeta began, still shaking, out of nervousness and anger, "If I had wanted any of that, I probably would have kissed you back, but did I? And I must add the fact that I did not try to get away, because the one time I did try, you only tightened your grip. Let's think, the last thing I want, is to ever in my entire life be any closer to Draco Malfoy. You disgusting pervert."

Draco laughed, and got dark looks from the trio and Zeta.

"I was only doing what the little fuzz ball told me to do." He smiled again, walked away, and the four stared after him, Zeta still shaking like mad.


	5. Love's Destiny

-

Chapter 5:

Love Destiny's

The rest of the day was not much better, getting looks from Draco that made her want to chuck something, and constantly looking behind her, wondering if he was going to do anything else, just to irritate her. As much she kept trying to tell herself it was a terrible thing to do to someone, she couldn't hold back the fact she had liked it. Their bodies touching, there breathing syncopated. What if Draco was only doing it to anger her? What if all these feelings she had were just what he wanted? What if he was just a sick twisted person, and this was his idea of fun? Climbing the ladder to the tower to Divination class, the last period of the day, with the Ravenclaws, she hoped that Draco would just disappear, making everything work out. She opened the trap door, and walked into the room. It was full of smoke, and there was a strong stench of insense, and tea leaves hanging in the air, and Zeta tried not to gag. Sitting down in one of the plush beanbag chairs, her eyelids began to slide closed because of the room. She was snapped awake only a second later by a voice.

"Good afternoon class!" A tall, scrawny, bug-like woman walked into the room from a back one, "My name is Professor Trelawney, and this is seventh year Divination." Her glasses fell down her noise a little, and she pushed them back up. Her eyes were huge, as if she was wearing two magnifying glasses. "This year we are going to study the destiny of love," she began to walk around the room, as Draco shot her a smirk, "Serendipity, and predicting the future through fire." She looked at the class, as the fire in the corner of the room got a little larger, as if on cue.

"We are going to start with the destiny of love. At the beginning, as soon as one is born, a destiny of love is created. There is no choice in the matter, for the destiny is set of who you will see, who you will ask, and when you will give it all away." A few giggles from Pansy, as she stroked Draco's hand. "The destiny knows who you will be attracted to, who will be attracted to you, and what you will do. It is set, and cannot be changed. Now there is a way of figure out what your destiny is going to be, looking into a crystal ball is one of them. We are going to start this today. I have already paired you up. Achett and Zambini, Arwin and..." She looked closer at her book as the seconds dragged on, "Malfoy, Parkinson and Brown." She continued through the list, but Zeta was finished listening, it was her destiny to be forever tortured by this idiot. She hoped that Draco would not do anything in this class, and if he did, she would truly tell Dumbledore.

"Now please get with your partner." Trelawney announced, as Pansy looked pleadingly at Draco, who walked away, letting his hand slowly fall out of her grasp, and Zeta watched, thinking how disgusting it was. Malfoy walked to where she was, and held a hand out, preparing to help her up. She noticed her ring.

"No thank you." She hit it out of the way, and stood up on her own. She made her way to an empty table, as Draco followed.

"You must learn Arwin," Draco began, sitting across from her, "That your love destiny is not a Gryfindor."

"And I pray on my life its not a Slytherin either, and not you." Zeta hissed back.

"Tsk, tsk..." Malfoy said in mock scolding, "Your going to have to learn better than that if you want this back." He flashed his hand to her, and she saw her father's ring.

"I will never Draco," Zeta told him, staring at the ring, "Do anything I will regret to get that back." Zeta pulled her book out of her bag, and slammed it on the table, imagining below it was Draco's face. It was a comforting feeling.

"Well, I hope you don't regret the fact I will keep it until you do something you regret. I have control right now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Malfoy's lips curled into a sick smile as he eyed the ring once again.

Zeta gave him a cold look, as a pang of guilt formed in her stomach. She needed that ring, her father had given it to her on his deathbed, promising that as long as she wore it, he would be with her. It disgusted Zeta more than words could describe the fact Malfoy was wearing it.

"Now class," Began Trelawney, "One of you will look into the crystal ball, and tell the other what you see, they will look it up, and tell you what your destiny is."

"Your first Malfoy." Zeta said quickly, as she flipped the pages of her book to find love destiny's. She found it, and every word in the English language was there, but with a different defintion next to it. The definition of a cat, for example, was love will come in five years time. Zeta looked up to see Malfoy staring back at her.

"Start Malfoy, or I will tell Dumbledore about this morning." Draco laughed to himself and looked into the crystal ball. Zeta couldn't help but notice how his blonde hair fell around his eyes, when he looked into it.

"Let's see," he began, as Zeta looked back at her book, shaking her head, "I see a tree, and a snake, and a wand, and a person standing next to it all. Now, Arwin, tell me my destiny." Zeta shot him a dirty look, and looked back at the book. The tree, meant they had already met the love destiny. The snake meant it was one of their kind. The wand meant hesitation, and the person meant loss of virginity of the other.

"Malfoy, don't lie." Zeta hissed, knowing he was making it up to get her angry.

"I wasn't." He said with a laugh, looking at her, "How could I have known all of that means something signifcant?"

"You annoy me so much." Zeta told him.

"Thank you." He laughed.

"You have already found your love destiny, who is one of your own, but they are hesitant." Zeta told him dully, just wanting the class to end. She made sure she left out the last part.

"That's only three things, Arwin. What does the person mean?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Zeta lied quickly, shutting her book, "I forgot about that one. Who cares right? It's only a stupid assignment. My turn." Zeta quickly tried to change the subject. Malfoy's destiny was not something she wanted to feel so close to right now.

"Liar." He told her shortly, "If you are not going to tell me, I will look it up myself." He took out his own book, and turned to the same page.

"Right, it says right here, the loss of virginity to the other. Like I care, I love virgins." He laughed, as Zeta's face reddened. She wanted to hex him for being such a jerk, or maybe it was the fact that he didn't see it. Maybe he didn't see the irony in it all.

"And now Arwin, your turn." He smiled slyly, leaning on the table to watch her. Zeta could feel his eyes on her, as she looked down.

Zeta looked into the ball, as the fog began to move away. She saw a ring, around a sword, leaning on a tree, and there was a dog standing next to it.

"I see a ring, a tree, a dog, and a sword. Now tell me what it all means Draco." Zeta told him, as she tried not to show her fear it would point to Draco.

"Well the ring means unwillingness, the tree means you have already met the other, the dog means fast," He cleared his throat, trying not to show his laugh, "And the sword means loss of virginity of you." He looked up, and Zeta tried not to look surprised, as if loss of virginity was nothing big. Yet it was, now Draco had now known about her virginity, which made things ten times worse.

"Well thats nice." He said, as the bell rang, Zeta was so happy she was away from him. She stood up quickly, almost knocking over the table as she did. She was the first one out of the Tower, and walked quickly down the hall, only to be caught by Draco. Zeta sighed, and kept walking, hoping he would just ignore her. No such luck.

"As I told you," He said putting his arm around her shoulder, "I love virgins, the more the merrier!" Zeta elbowed him in the rib, showing her hatred of him, and he let go, holding his chest. He walked back up to her. "Don't act like I didn't notice." He hissed angrily, "It's not irony Arwin, it's destiny, and you can't change it, and all signs of yours point to me." Zeta looked at him, anger flowing through her body, and she walked quickly to the dining hall for dinner, refusing to respond, because in the bottom of her stomach, she knew he was right.

-

Zeta sat at the Slytherin dining table at dinner, alone. She didn't care though, the last thing she wanted to do was to talk about Care of Magical Creatures class anyway. Zeta got many strange looks from her classmates as they whispered walking by her. So now the entire school knows about Draco and I, wonderful.

She looked back at her food, and noticed a note sitting in front of it. She warily picked it up, wondering what it was, and who it was from. Zeta happily looked at the bottom, seeing it was from the trio.

Zeta-

After the wonderful events of this morning, we fear for your well being, and we don't want you to be in there with Draco. As Ron so nicely called it, we don't want you to become the Slytherin Slut. Meet us outside your common room at 10 o'clock tonight, and we can go to Dumbledore to sort this entire thing out.

Love Always,

Hermione

**Harry**

Ron

Zeta quickly stuffed the note into her pocket, and got up from the table, and walked swiftly to her common room. She checked her watch, it was six. All she had to do was avoid Malfoy for the next four hours, and her life was going to be grand. It would be perfect, or as close to perfect as Zeta could get.


	6. Change of Heart?

-

Chapter 6:

Change of Heart?

Zeta contained herself in her room for the majority of the night, thinking Draco would not come up. It was already a hassle with him. He acted like he liked her, almost wanted her, and yet Zeta knew he didn't. It was one large scheme to get her to do something to regret, probably sleep with him, and when she did, he would just get up and then he would leave, laughing evilly. How that annoyed her was stronger than words, becuase she was slowly falling into his trap, of getting her to lust him back. Zeta could not show it, and she tried her hardest to deny it, but it wasn't possible, it was not possible to deny Draco Malfoy, and she hated herself for this. The way he held her, the way he spoke to her, he was right, she loved him because he was always on the wild side. Pissing people off when he wanted, and doing whatever he wanted, whenever. He had shown her that today, when he had taken the lead, holding her strongly, kissing her just to get a rise. Zeta knew though, she could not love him, she could not lust him, for the fact remained, this was all his plan. She hated him for it as well. Trying to convince herself he was terrible, was not something her heart was telling her to do. Zeta replayed everything that he had done, kissing her, forcing her to do everything he told her to do, his annoying smirks, his evil laugh, she hated him for it. She hated him for all he was, and all he would become.

A knock came on the dormitory door. Zeta looked at her watch, and saw it was only nine. Wondering who it was, and hoping it wasn't Draco, she went to it, and opened it. To her surprise, it was Pansy, holding the hand of Goyle, as he smiled gaily, looking like he was in for a big surprise.

"Just thought I'd warn you," Pansy began, looking in the room for anyone else, "Unless you want to watch." She told her with a smirk.

"I would rather perform Avada Kedavra on myself." Zeta told her with an annoyed look, beginning to walk out.

"Malfoy's telling people you two are going out, is this true?" She asked, before Zeta could get completly out the door.

"I hate liars." Zeta told her with a cold look.

"I'm not, that's his own words." She told her with a snarl in her voice.

"Well, its not true, I wouldn't go out with him in a million years." Zeta told her, her temperature rising.

"Good." She hissed, "Because he's off limits. The only one who's allowed to snog with Draco Malfoy in a dark corridor is me, get it?"

"Oh, crystal clear." Zeta told her angrily, and she walked out the room. She had no idea where that had come from. Why had Pansy told her Draco was telling people that? Even if it was true, why would Draco ever say that? She couldn't help but feel a pit form in her stomach. She suddenly remembered what she had told the Chatter Box.

"I would love to go out with..._you_..." Zeta hit herself in the forehead, so now Draco thought that was directed to him, wonderful.

Zeta walked down the stairs, and breathed a sigh of relief, to see Draco no where. Zeta sat down in front of the fire, and decided to start her Transfiguration essay. On the first day McGonagall had given them an essay on what they had already known, just to get them up to speed. Sitting in front of the fire, Zeta took out her quill and began to write. Not paying much attention to what was going on around her, Zeta was surprised an hour later to hear her watch alarm going off. It was finally ten o'clock. Zeta quickly stuffed her essay into her bag, and swung it over her shoulder, hoping for the best. She left out of the common room entrance, hoping never to return.

-

Zeta stepped out of the common room, and was happy to see Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting outside.

"Thought we'd get here early, incase you were." Harry told her, fascinated with the floor below him.

"Actually it was all Harry's idea." Ron said with a laugh, as Harry shot him a don't-tell-her-that look.

"Thanks." Zeta told them, "So are we off?" She asked, beginning to walk down the dungeon hallway, as she shivered. Harry walked up, and put an arm around her.

"Oh," Zeta said looking at him, as he smiled, "Thanks, I was a little cold." She smiled back at him, wondering if he was trying to impress her. He rubbed the side of her arm, trying to warm her up.

"You know," Harry began, bringing up a touchy subject, "That was a horrid thing Malfoy did to you today. I really am sorry. I tried to stop him, I did, but he wouldn't listen to me." Harry sounded concerned, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Zeta nodded, hoping he wouldn't talk about it again. She hated it when people did that, if she wanted to talk about it, she would be the one to bring it up.

"Yeah," Ron cut in, "I really wanted to hex him, but Hermione told me I couldn't." He began to walk parallel with the two as Hermione joined, "But, I can't say I didn't warn you."

"I know." Zeta told him, still trying to drop the subject.

"I really hope something happens to him, like he finds out he's lost him viagra or something like that...Stupid git." Harry and Zeta both surpressed a wave of laughter at what Ron had said. Both of them turned down the hallway, and Zeta could see the giant oak doors.

"Almost there." Harry told her, moving his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione turned around and giggled, as Ron hit her playfully.

"You know," Harry began to whisper in her ear. "You never responded to my question this morning..." Zeta looked at him, and bit her lip, she had almost completly forgotten. Harry quickly let go, and Zeta could feel the cold night air replace the spot his hand had been. She wanted him to put it back.

"You don't have to answer now, I mean after all that happened this morning-" Zeta cut him off, and pulled him to her. She whispered in his ear.

"I would love to." She smiled, as Harry could not help but grin widely, as his smile streched across his whole face. He put his hand back around her waist, and she felt safe. His strong grasp on her, his sweet voice, the smell of his colegne, made her comfortable. When they finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she didn't want the walk to be over, it had ended much too soon. Harry took off his hand.

"Canary Tarts." Ron said, and the gargoyle sprang to life, moved out of the way, showing a spinning staircase. They all climbed onto it.

"I knew that Dumbledore would use something from Fred and George sooner or later." Ron said with a laugh, as they reached the top. A large door stood in front of them, and Hermione knocked. Dumbledore answered in a minute, and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Ahh..." He said looking them over, "I thought I'd be seeing you lot sooner rather than later. If you all don't mind though, I would like to talk to Zeta in private first." Harry looked at her, and she nodded, knowing what he wanted to talk about.

Zeta walked into the room, and the door shut behind her.

"Ms. Arwin, as you know this is to talk to you about your Care of Magical Creatures class." He looked down at Zeta through his half-moon glasses. "Please sit down, this may be a little too much." Zeta took a seat obediently, and waited for what Dumbledore had to say next, but tightened her back when she heard it.

"Could you please tell me what happened." Dumbledore sat at his desk, and looked at her intently. Zeta took a large breath, and thought of the nicest way to explain it.

"Well," She began, twisting her fingers. Being in the spotlight was not something she was good at, "As you know we were studying Chatter Boxes. Harry and I chose one. He was feeding it for a little, and he told it something. It walked over to me, and told me. It turned out he wanted to ask me out." Dumbledore smiled, as he laughed silently. "I told it exactly what I wanted it to tell Harry. 'I would love to go out with you'." Zeta felt like an idiot explaining this to the old man, "But instead of going to Harry, it went to Draco. He listened to it before I could stop him. He looked at me, and then grabbed me around the waist, and held me to him." Her face began to redden and her temperature rise, "He told me he would love to, and then he..." She tried to get out the last bit, but was overcome a feeling of humiliation, and she tried to hold back a tear, "He kissed me on the neck." She looked up at Dumbledore who had not changed his expression, "I pushed him away, and Hagrid came running over, I told him nothing happened, because I knew that I would have it far worse if I told the truth. And..." She looked back down at her hands, and then to Dumbledore, "And that's it." She knew of course, after she had told him everything, she couldn't have lied. He had already known the truth anyway, and lying would only make matters worse.

"Did he do anything else since you have been here?" Dumbledore asked, standing, as Zeta suddenly tried to think of a response. Lie? Or truth?

"No." She blurted out rather quickly. The headmaster eyed her for a minute or two, wondering if she was lying, but must have decided she wasn't for he spoke again.

"Ms. Arwin," Dumbledore sat back down at his desk, and looked at her again, "You know that you can always tell me when you want." Zeta nodded, "I will always be here if anything else happens. I would hope you would take up that offer." He took out his wand, as the door to the office opened, Ron tumbled in.

"It's no use Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, a small smile dancing on his face, "The door is sound proof." Ron went bright red, and quickly walked to a seat, looking at the floor while sitting down.

"I know why you are all here." Dumbledore looked at all of them, now sitting, "You would like Zeta to change houses." They all looked hopefully, waiting for his next words. "I know why as well, for Ms. Arwin and I just talked about it. But, it is not my decision to place a person into a house, and many times, I am surprised by its decision. Zeta meets all the normal qualities of Slytherin, pureblood, and from a long line of it-"

"I am?" Zeta asked, wondering why she didn't know this in the first place.

"Yes," he responded, "Your mother's maiden name was Mawley, a pureblood group in Ireland. They moved here about seventeen years ago, to flee Voldermort, and your mother found your father, who is also a pureblood, from Iceland. Arwin being a small pureblood group there." Why Zeta hadn't known any of this, she didn't know, but it suprised her entirely.

"So if you are a pureblood, you are automatically sorted into Slytherin?" Zeta asked.

"No, but it is one of the qualities Slytherin once looked for." He looked at them, as they all awaited his next thought. "The only thing I may think, is to try on the Sorting Hat again, it is getting old, and maybe losing it's touch." Zeta nodded, as the other's let out a sigh of relief. She erased every thought of Malfoy she had in her head, hoping that would help her to be in Gyrfindor.

Dumbledore walked over to the shelf, and she saw the sorting hat she had seen only the day before. Zeta couldn't help but laugh to think only a day before she had complained to her mother she wasn't going to wear a skirt. Now she was dealing with a long amount of grief. Nothing a change of house couldn't fix though.

Her headmaster put the old tattered hat on her head, as it began to speak again.

"Hmm..." It began, remembering her, "Ms. Arwin, I know that you think I may have sorted you wrong, and you would like to be resorted, so I will rack your brain again. But, be warned, I do not only look on the surface, but deep into your mind. Hmmm..." It repeated again, "Intelligent as I said, brave, and noble, friendly and loyal. Pure, and secret holder, mourner, and one who has changed her heart. I believe Ms. Arwin you should be in..."


	7. Almost Losing It

-

Chapter 7:

Almost Losing It

Zeta threw herself onto the bed, tears still rolling down her face. She had prayed, and hoped and wished, she would never return to this terrible place, no longer be haunted my Draco's face, but she was. The sorting hat had once again decided upon Slytherin. Not having the energy to change out of her robes, Zeta fell asleep tears staining her pillow.

She woke up the next morning, wanting to just sneak into the Gryfindor common room, and act like she had been there forever, but knew she couldn't. Someone was bound to notice.

Zeta slowly changed into a new clean robes, instead of wearing the ones she had worn to bed, after her shower, and walked down to the common room, expecting to see Draco, so that he could annoy her, but to her surprise he was no where to be seen.

Hoping for the best (he had fallen off a cliff) Zeta climbed out of the cold common room, and walked down the hall she had seen only a few hours before. Her first class was Potions with the Gryfindors, and then it was to the greenhouse with the Hufflepuffs. Then was lunch, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then she had Transfiguration with the Gyrfindors again, and then dinner. Warily, hoping that she did not see Draco, Zeta made her way to Potions. She walked into the dungeon, and saw only a few people there. The classroom slowly started to fill up, and Draco was no where to be seen. Zeta sighed a breath of relief when Hermione took a seat next to her.

"Harry and Ron have to talk about manly stuff." Hermione snorted, looking behind her with a giggle, as a man with a hooked nose, and disgustingly greasy hair walked in. This must have been Snape.

"Welcome to your Potions Level Seven..." Snape continued in a boring, drawling tone, much like Malfoy's, explaining to rules, as Hermione was the only one who actually copied them down. The bell rang a while later as she stood up to go to Herbology. She walked out of the dungeon, and was caught by Harry. He held her hand.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" He asked, as Zeta eyed him playfully.

"Aren't you going to be late for your next class?" She asked, looking him over.

"I don't care. I hate Trelawney anyway, and she hates me." He said with a laugh, "And besides, I don't think that old bat would know if I was there or not." Zeta laughed quietly, as Harry and her walked out into the bright sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day." Zeta said looking at the grass around her, "It's a shame you have to be in that dark tower with all the curtains drawn, burning up, studying stupid love destiny's."

"So I see you have already met Trelawney?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Of course, it was a terrible experience." Zeta said, trying to laugh about it, but it was not easy. Divination had been quite disturbing.

"What, you didn't get paired with Draco again did you?" Harry asked, laughing again.

"Oh..." Zeta bit her lip, "No..." She laughed, and was relieved they had reached the greenhouse.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said letting go, and walking back to the castle. She watched him leave, and at the door he turned, and waved to her, she waved back. Zeta walked into the greenhouse, and was once again surprised to see Draco no where.

In fact, the rest of the day went like that, Draco was nowhere to be seen. In any of her classes, he wasn't there. Not that this annoyed her or anything, but if he had been shipped to a different school, she had hoped he at least had the to decency to give her her ring back.

But, no she never did get it back. Draco was nowhere for the next three month's and Zeta did not know why. She looked for him, asked around, and finally got a rumor he was shipped to a more contained wizarding school, all boys. Ha, that would serve him right. Those three month's were the best she had ever had. Harry walked her to each class, and would walk her to her common room every night after dinner. It was wonderful, and the best part, there was no one nagging her about it.

--------

Zeta sat in Divination one day, at the end of November, and felt ready to faint, for the heat of the room was getting to her head. Trelawney was explaining something, that didn't make much sense, but for some reason was resounding in Zeta's mind, echoing back.

"As you all know, at this point, we are studying Love Destiny's," She told them, pushing her glasses up her nose, "But I thought for today, we would study something connected to Love Destiny's." Trelawney looked at all of them, as Pansy snickered about something.

Zeta rolled her eyes, and continued to listen to Trelawney, vaugely wondering what her next assignment was, so she could get it over, and go to bed.

"Love Past's are also very important your destiny of love..." Trelawney looked around at them, hoping for at least one to be excited.

"What are Love Past's supposed to show us?" Pansy asked, her annoyingly high-pitched voice ringing in Zeta's head.

"Very good question Ms. Parkinson..." Trelawney told her, trying to hold back her excitement that someone was interested, "Love Past's are a very good way to show what a person has been through in love." A small murmur from the room, "Which can give a further explanation of the destiny." Zeta sighed, knowing this was going to be boring. Her past would show her a boy, that faceless boy she used to play with, every year, and yet, she could not make out who he was. Every night, in every dream, that faceless boy was there, and every night Zeta would feel on the break of finding out who he was, and then it was over. The boy would then be gone.

"Arwin and..." Zeta was pulled back as she heard her name being called, "Parkinson." She looked up at her professor in horror, the words of protest getting stuck in her throat. This had to be a curse!

Pansy smiled, her made-up plump red lips twisting into an insane, ugly grin. Zeta tried not to laugh at how stupid she looked. Her pale face looked very pug-like, and those lips, those large plump lips that were very over-sized. Her blonde fat curls hung around her face, as she stood up, letting her hand lay on Goyle's leg for far to long. Pansy made her way over to the table Zeta sat at, and sat down.

"Let's make one thing straight." Pansy told her, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, "I want an A, and if I don't get it..." She smiled slyly, and traced a figure-eight on the table, "Let's just say..." Pansy looked up suddenly, "There will be conscequences..." Zeta rolled her eyes.

"Don't you-!" Pansy began.

"Just..." Zeta cut in quickly, on the verge of furry, "Don't talk... It's annoying..." Pansy opened and closed her mouth, lost for words of insult, but nothing came out.

"Thank you..." Zeta told her, letting her sentence trail off. She looked into the crystal ball, as Pansy shot her an icy looked, crossing her arms.

"Now, please turn to page 659 in your Divination book," Trelawney began. "Here you will find a list of what all the meanings of what you will see." Pansy slammed her book on the table, as the crystal ball swirled.

"Please begin..." Trelawney told them, as she swept across the room, dragging her scarf behind her. She hummed a little tune, that reminded Zeta of something that she couldn't grasp.

"You can go first." Zeta told Pansy, looking up at her coldly from her book.

"Fine." She told. "Well I see a harp, and thats it." She looked up.

"Well, it just means that you've..." Zeta stiffled a laugh with a cough, "gotten around." Pansy looked up, acting like it didn't annoy her at all. She smiled streching her lips wide across her face.

"Your turn."

Zeta rolled her eyes, once again, showing her annoyance. She looked into the ball and stared, searching for an answer. She got lost in the swirls, the air moving around, as though it was a liquid. It completely absorbed her, she was lost in it. The rememberance of things past flooded into her mind. She could not see them, but in her head she could feel them.

Slowly an image could be seen, a dark hooded figure, that had a presense of evil.

"I see a dark figure." Zeta told Pansy, tearing her eyes away from the churning darkness. Pansy's curls fell around her face as she flipped continuosly through the pages.

"That's not in here." She told her, still flipping. "Zeta don't lie, it's not like I care anyway. Let me guess you got the harp as well."

"This isn't a joke Pansy." Zeta stood up, her voice rising, "It's what I saw."

"What did you see darling?" Trelawney asked, slowly making her way towards them. An air of evil filled the space.

"I saw a dark hooded figure." Her professor stopped shortly, and stared in disbelief.

"Come again?" She asked, as the entire room went silent.

"A dark hooded figure." Zeta told her once again, her face beginning to redden with nervousness.

"What does it mean professor?" A girl asked from the other side of the room, as no one else spoke.

"Well," Trelawney cleared her throat, "That would mean Obliviate. The memory erasing charm."

-

Zeta sat at the Slytherin Dining table in the Great Hall, unable the eat. Trelawney's words still echoed in her head, the class's gasp when they heard her, never leaving. What had it meant? What was she supposed to do now? She didn't know who to go to. Her mother? But what would she know? Harry? He wouldn't be able to help. Hermione? She would give a long lecture, and recommend a book. Dumbledore? No, he would be too hard to talk to.

Pansy slid down the table bench, until she was sitting directly across from Zeta. She had put her hair up, and had reddened her lips. She still looked terrible.

"So..." She began, getting on Zeta's nerves, "Who did it?"

"Did what?" Zeta asked irritably, taking out her Care of Magical Creatures book.

"Erased your memory, the whole school is dying to know.." Pansy told her, acting as if they were best friends chatting about some juicy gossip.

"Well, that was an unintelligent question..." Zeta told her, opening her book. Suddenly the book started to snap at her, as she realized she had turned to the dreaded page 385. It turned its way to Pansy. It bit the air rapidly as Pansy shrieked , pulling away from the table. She slid off the bench behind her, bringing a plate of food with her. The crash was in an instant. Pansy hit the floor in one moment, and the next, she was covered in food. Zeta grabbed her book, and closed it quickly, trying to hold back a wild wave of laughter. She threw the book in her bag, and turned around the leave.

"You freak!" Pansy's high-pitched voice made Zeta turn on her heels.

"A freak? Why in the world would I be a freak?" Zeta asked as Pansy stood up, wiping carrots off her chest, by now the entire Hall was watching.

"You can't even remember what happened in the past, which would make you a Memory..." She flung a piece of food off her hand, "Loss..." She did it again, "Freak..."

"Well, I must not be a freak enough then..." Zeta shot back angrily, pulling her Care of Magical Creatures book out again.

"Why?" Pansy asked, picking carrots out of her hair.

"I seem to remember enough that I don't like you." Zeta threw open her book to page 385 and it began to snap once again. Pansy jumped back, screaming as the Hall broke into laughter. Zeta closed the book and looked at back at Pansy.

"You've got a little bit of carrot in your hair there..." Zeta told as she turned on her heels walking out the Great Hall.

-

She shook in angry clutching her Care of Magical Creatures book to her chest, as Zeta made her way to the Slytherin common room.

"Zeta!" She could hear a pair of feet running up behind her, as she turned quickly. Harry was smiling jogging up to her.

"Very nice.." He told her, once they were walking in step, "Very, very nice..."

"Oh," Zeta told him, realizing her finger had still marked the page. She quickly pulled it out, as Harry grabbed her hand. "Thanks, I guess..."

They walked hand and hand down the corridor until they got to the point where both had to go seperate ways. Zeta turned to Harry, about the pull her hand away.

"Wait, Zeta I have a surprise.." Harry told, leading her in the opposite direction. Zeta followed, wondering where they were going, and hoping it was something she would like. She suddenly realized it was their 3 month anniversary. Surprisingly enough, this whole fling with Harry was quite bizzare. She was not perfect, in any way, shape, or form, but for some reason, Harry was attracted to her. This was all some kind of dream, it had to be, for this was not something normal, or ordinary. This was extrodinary.

Harry lead her up a stair case, as she felt the cold night air sting her face. Zeta wondered where they were going. She walked onto the top of the roof and wrapped her cloak closer around. Harry put his hands on her shoulders, trying to warm her up.

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved you..." He began looking up. The millions of stars shown brightly in the clear winter sky.

"So I tried to write it..." He laughed as Zeta stared at the stars. Each of them with their own life and story, "I tried to say it." It was extrodinary how many there were, "I tried to count it..." They were all so bright, "But I didn't have enough object to count." They were wonderful. "So I came out here, and decided that if I could live forever, I'd tell you I love you on every one of these stars..." Zeta looked at him in shock as he smiled, proud for coming up with the idea all by himself.

"Harry!" Zeta told him with a smile, beginning to melt.

"I love you too.." She whispered in his ear, as she pulled back and kissed him on the lips. She looked back up at the stars and knew she was going to remember this night for the rest of her life.

---------

Zeta laid in bed one night, unable to sleep, and decided it may be easier to try to write her potions essay. She got out of bed, changed into her school blouse and skirt, threw on a robe, swung her bag over her shoulder, and walked down the stairs. She thought she would stay up until breakfast working on it. Zeta looked into the common room, empty. She quickly looked at her watch, and saw it was one in the morning. Zeta knew she shouldn't but if she stayed in bed, she would get no sleep. She walked out of the common room, and began the quest to the library.

-

Zeta made her way down the hallway, hoping not to meet up with Filch or Peeves, which would only make things worse. She warily walked down to the library, groping in the darkness, hoping not to run into anyone. She began to quicken her pace, feeling uneasy, and ran head on into someone. She looked up, but in the darkness could not see who it was. They heard foot steps coming down the hall, as the person grabbed her, and covered her mouth. They quickly threw her into any empty room, she fell to the floor. Fearing for the worst, Zeta could not help but wonder who this was. Her mind began to race, and her heartbeat quicken. What if it was Voldermort, or Snape? What if it was a deatheater, coming to kill her and the rest of the school?

"_Lumos_," she heard the person say, and in an instant she recognized the voice. A second later she could see his face. Zeta was surprised to see him, thinking he was gone forever, but oh no, he was back. Zeta quickly stood up, and walked over to the door, trying to get away from him as fast as possible.

"You walk out that door," Malfoy began breathing heavily, "And Filch will catch you in a second, he patrols this hallway for the next two hours."

"What?" Zeta asked in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself." Malfoy told her, and Zeta looked out the tiny window on the door, and saw Filch, pacing back and forth. She sighed, and slid down the door, holding her forehead in her hands.

"Draco Malfoy, if I have to spend the next two hours with you, you are to not lay a hand on me." Draco laughed, and walked over to her.

"I just saved you from a detention, and this is how you thank me?" Draco asked, beginning to pace in front of her.

"You do not deserve thanks." She hissed at him, "And how are you here anyway? I thought you were shipped to a different school or something." Zeta looked at him, and he laughed.

"My father convinced Dumbledore I had to come back here." He looked at her, "I heard you have been up to a lot since I was gone."

"Like what?"

"Dating the Boy Who Lived, for one thing." He looked at her, and she looked back in disbelief.

"How did you-?" But Draco cut her off.

"I told you, you never know who is watching." He shot her a menacing glance. "And it was all your fault I went to that stupid school in the first place. But don't worry," Zeta looked at him, "I learned my lesson. No snogging with you in front of everyone ever again."

"Draco Malfoy, I was not snogging with you. If anything you were the one who kissed me, remember?" Zeta stood up, and walked over to a desk, "And you are never to do that again."

"Oh yes I can," He walked over to her, and laid his hand on her thy, and began to slowly move it up her skirt, "You still have to regret something." He smiled at her evilly, and she pushed his hand away.

"Draco, I don't know if this is the time at night you get very excited, but if it is, I would rather have detention." Zeta shot at him, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He looked at her and walked back to the door. He pulled out his wand, and quickly put a spell on the door, so the room looked dark in the window, and he conjured up some candles.

"Mood lighting." He said as he pocketed his wand again.

"For whatever you have planned, I will not particpate." She told him, standing.

"Arwin..." Draco began, walking behind her, moving closer, so he was right behind, whispering quietly into her ear, his hands gently placed on her arms. "No one will find out...and you'll have your ring back." Zeta could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered softly to her. She did not know what to do. Draco was trying to provoke her, and she did not know to believe him or not. He slowly took of her robe, and she was in her skirt and blouse._ Wonderful Zeta, you've gotten yourself into this situation, now get out... _

Draco put his hands on her waste, as she still tried to make her decision. He unfolded her arms from their crossed position, and she let them fall to her sides. He began to kiss her on the neck again, kissing her on the shoulder at first, and moving slowly up her neck, kissing slowly, and passionately. Zeta could feel herself quickly falling into his trap. Slowly convincing herself to go for the regret, and get Draco Malfoy. Her eyelids slid closed, and she breathed in quickly trying to steady it. Her body rose and fell as Draco continued to kiss her, behind her ear, and on her neck.

"Come on Arwin..." He whispered in her ear quietly, his lips caressing her neck, "Just one time..." Zeta made up her mind. She turned around, and looked him in the eyes. They took control of her again, his beautiful gray eyes, that hpynotized her, made her mind go crazy. She swung her arm around his neck, kissing him passionately, opening her mouth. Draco's tounge entered it, as she wanted, and he kissed her back. Zeta could feel the blood rush throughout her body, and she put her other arm around his neck. The exhiliration was incredible. She continued to kiss him, roughly now, as he picked her up, and carried her to a desk. He set her down, and began to unbutton her top, still kissing her on the neck, as Zeta closed her eyes taking in his wonderful scent, and the touch of his lips. They brushed slowly on her neck, and continued to provoke her. Telling her to let everything go. He finished undoing her shirt, and threw it off. Zeta could feel the cold night air on her body, as Draco's breathing sent a chill up her spine. He began to kiss her neck, and her chest, continuing to make Zeta feel wonderful. He continued up her neck.

"Love's destiny..." He whispered into her ear, as Zeta looked up, closing her eyes. She inhaled the air around her, as it stung her lungs, and she let her chest fall, exhaling. Love's destiny, kept repeating itself in her mind as she suddenly stopped. She looked at Draco, who continued to kiss her, as she felt the guilt, falling over her entire body.

She pushed him away.

He looked at her utterly shocked, hunger still in his eyes. Zeta got off the desk, and walked to where her blouse was, she quickly put it on, not saying a word. She picked up her robe threw it on, along with her bag, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Slut..." He hissed at her, and she turned around, staring at him, the hatred flowing back, yet the regret coming stronger. "You'll never get your bloody ring back, if I have anything to say about it." Zeta looked at him, trying to steady her breathing, a large wave of sobs coming on.

"Keep it." She told him, not able to think straight. "I don't care anymore." She said to him, struggling with her words. She turned around and left.

Draco ran to the door, and saw her walk right up the Filch, as he grabbed her arm, leading her to his office. Draco looked out the door, and began to laugh to himself, for it was just what he wanted, she had finally given in.


	8. Good Guy

Chapter 8:

Good Guy

For the next week Zeta could not look at herself. She could not look in the mirror, and look at the girl who had given into the temptation, had almost lost it. Zeta could not look at Malfoy, who did not speak to her, but gave her a cold glance whenever their eyes met. His pale gray eyes still mezmarized her, but she could not stare into them, knowing if she did, she would be terribly reminded of that night. When Harry kissed her, even on the cheek, it was not the same. It was as if she had betrayed him, and she now felt not as innocent, and naive as she once was. She felt stained, a broken good that no one wanted anymore. Even though Harry did not know, it killed her she was not telling him. The detention she had gotten for being out so late was nothing compared to the guilt she felt. She wanted it to have never happened, to just go away, but it wouldn't, it would remain, and never leave.

In Care of Magical Creatures class, an exact week after she had met up with Draco in the empty classroom, they were studying Leop's (bizzare scaly creatures in which the scales were used in wands) and Hagrid had told them to partner up. Before Zeta could find Harry though, Draco found her.

"Would you like to be my partner Arwin?" He asked, smiling evilly, knowing he was getting to her.

"No.." She told him shortly.

"Well you're going to be anyway. We have to talk." He told, leading her to a tree outside the forest. He held a Leop.

"I don't want to talk to you Draco Malfoy. If anything I wish you would disappear." Zeta hissed at him, trying to stay far away. She grabbed the Leop out of his hand, and sat down on the ground.

"Arwin, I didn't mean for things to go the way they did." Draco told her, with true regret in his voice. "I honestly didn't want that."

"You are a liar Draco Malfoy, and you know it." Zeta told him coldly, ripping the scales off the Leop, as it hissed in displeasure.

"I am not lying to you Arwin." He told, sitting down next to her. "I know we got started off on the wrong foot, and I want to make it up to you."

"Draco," She looked at him, still full of hatred, "I know you are telling me a long line of lies, and I wish you would just get off it, and leave me alone. I am with Harry, and I don't need you."

"Well," He began, playing with the snow at his feet, "I truly am sorry, whether you choose to believe me or not..." He handed her a note, and looked at her, "Just hear me out..." He got up, and walked away. Zeta stared after him, wondering why he had suddenly had a change of heart. She watched him leave, and he never looked back. Zeta suddenly remembered the note he had given her a ripped it open. Her name shown in bright green letters.

Zeta-

I want to show you how sorry I am for everything. I also want to give you back your ring. If you could please meet me outside the castle this weekend for the Hogsmeade meeting, I would like to talk to you and give it back. Please meet me, I'll wait there all day if I have to.

Love Always,

Draco

Zeta stared at the letter in utter disbelief, unable to comprehend the sincerity, the kindness he had written. It was very unlike him, and Zeta found it hard to believe, and yet she wanted to believe it was true. Draco Malfoy, now a good guy, who was truly sorry. This didn't seem right, after all the years he had been a terribly cruel, and now he suddenly wanted to be friends, it was very very wrong. She continued to rip out the scales, of the Leop.

"To go.." She ripped one out, "Not to go...To go...Not to go..."

-

Zeta continued to think about whether to go or not all week. It was Monday, which meant she had five days to think about it. But instead of five days, it felt like five hours. Laying in bed Friday night, Zeta continued to think of what to do. She liked to believe the fact Draco had changed, but knew that if she believed it, something bad would happen. Zeta wanted to think that this was the new Malfoy, and he was as georgous as ever, and he was now a true canidate that she could fall for. If he was truly sorry, she wanted to believe he was, there was nothing standing in the way of her true love for him. She could love Draco Malfoy.

-

Zeta awoke Saturday morning and had made her decision. She would go to see him. If anything bad happened, she could just leave. Deciding it was better not to tell Harry, Zeta felt a pang of guilt for lying, but she knew she would have to, to get her ring back. She knew that Draco was trying to be nice, she had re-read his letter twenty times, and had decided he was sincere. There was no way this was a trick, and it did follow her love destiny. She was hesitant at first, she had already met him, she had fallen for him quite fast, and the last part could happen later. This was the way it was supposed to be. _But,_ Zeta thought, _nothing will happen now, I am only going to get my ring, what can happen?_

Zeta got out of her bed, and quickly changed into an outfit. Pansy walked in, and Zeta rolled her eyes.

"Going to see Draco are we?" She asked, as Zeta couldn't help but stop, surprised she knew.

"No, and why?" Zeta asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't lie, he told me yesterday he had a meeting with you..." Pansy sat down on her bed, and her annoyingly high-pitched voice echoed in Zeta's head.

"A meeting?" She asked, wondering what he had said, and suddenly having second thoughts.

"Yes..." Pansy began to play with her wand, not looking at Zeta, "But I swore I wouldn't tell you what he told me."

"Parkinson, tell me, or I will tell Dumbledore you broke the Dormitory rule." Zeta hissed at her, truly wondering if she should go or not.

"Oh..." She said in mock fear, "I'm scared now. I will not tell you, no matter how you threaten me."

Zeta shot her a cold look, and walked out the door, mumbling to herself.

"Annoying, little, pureblood, cow..." Zeta made her way down the stairs, as she thought about what Pansy had said. What if this was a trick, what if this was another way to get her to regret losing it, completly this time? What if Draco was lying? Zeta walked out of the common room door.

"Calm down Zeta." She told herself, walking towards giant oak doors, "She was just trying to get to you. Draco just wants to give you back your ring. And then you can go to Hogsmeade with Harry, it will all work." She continued to talk to herself as she walked out the oak doors, to the side of the castle, looking for Draco.


	9. She's Lost It

Chapter 9:

She's Lost It

Zeta walked over to the castle, taking in the smell of the December air. It was a beautiful day, the snow on the ground sparkled like diamonds. She looked across the lake, the sunlight shimmering, dancing slowly on the top. She almost didn't want to go see Draco, and leave behind the beautiful winter sight.

"Arwin." She heard someone whisper quickly. She turned wondering who had spoken.

"Hello?" She asked, pulling out her wand. Malfoy walked out, and she sighed, pocketing her wand.

"Do you just have a knack for scaring people, or is it just me?" She asked him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a scary person in general." He told her with a laugh.

"Thought so.." She smiled, as she suddenly thought of what Pansy had said. She quickly tried to end the "meeting". "Well I'll just have my ring, and be on my way." She held out her hand.

"Wait, Arwin, I have something to show you." Draco smiled, as he began to walk towards the Forbidden Forest.

"What?" She asked him hesitantly, this was the "Forbidden" Forest for a reason.

"Just come on!" He shouted, as he walked in. Zeta looked both ways to see if anyone was watching, and reluctantly followed Malfoy into the dark forest.

-

Zeta looked in the forest for Draco. The sun was shining and it was clear.

"Draco?" She hissed, wondering where he was, and hoping this wasn't a big mistake. "Draco," She whispered again, wanting to just leave. She heard the snapping of twigs behind her and spun around quickly.

"Draco?" She asked the air around her, hoping someone would hear, she looked up, and saw the bright winter sky.

"Draco! This isn't funny, just give me my ring back!" Zeta shouted, beginning to walk back the way she had come in. Zeta knew she should just leave, and then this entire thing would be over, it was all a mistake.

"Draco!" She shouted, turning around and beginning to walk backwards, "I'm leaving now, goodbye-" She ran into something behind her. Zeta felt two hands place on her arms.

"Regret..." The person whispered in her ear, his words tickling her neck, and she could feel him breathing. Zeta turned around to see Draco, his eyes locked on her.

"No, Draco.." She told him, trying to steady her voice from the rage. "NO!" She screamed, tearing herself out of his arms.

"I will not let you touch me!" Zeta screamed at him, walking farther away as she did.

"Why?" He shot at her, slowly following, "Because whenever I do, you can't help but fall madly in love again, and want me."

"LIAR!" Zeta shouted, a few tears beginning to show, for she knew he was right, "That's not true!"

"YES IT IS!" Draco shot at her, as she continued to go deeper into the forest, trying to get away from him. "You know it is Arwin, and you have for a long time." Zeta stopped. She turned slowly.

"No it's not Draco..." She told him.

"Yes it is..." He said, as he began to walk closer, "I know it, you know it, and it is your destiny." He was only a few feet away from her now.

"I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, "If you are my destiny, I would love to go die!" Zeta was unable to contain her anger.

"No you wouldn't. Don't deny it Arwin." Draco told her, keeping a steady tone.

"I won't have to deny it, because it's not true!" Zeta kept walking, fearing she was getting lost, as she could no longer see Hagrid's hut.

"It is true!" Draco told her, as she shot him an icy look.

"GREAT DRACO!" Zeta screamed looking up, spreading her arms out wide, "WE'RE LOST!"

"No we aren't." Draco walked up to her, as he looked up, "We just have to go back the way we came." He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Get away from me." She lifted her shoulder, trying to get him off. "I can find my own way out."

"No you can't." Draco told her, as she looked at him.

"Fine," She sighed reluctantly, "but if I have to follow you, I will walk 10 feet behind at all times, and if you lead me into a trap, I can punch you. And I don't want any conversing." Zeta told him narrowing her eyes, as he laughed.

"Right." Draco told her, playfulness in his voice.

Zeta reluctantly followed crossing her arms, pounding the ground with her feet. The cold December wind stung her cheek, as the weather quickly changed.

"I see you liked my letter." Draco yelled over his shoulder, as Zeta gave the back of his head a dirty look.

"No conversing..." She told him shortly, hoping they would leave the forest soon.

"I was just saying...I thought I did quiet well, pulling off the good guy thing." He smiled, as Zeta cursed, promising not to speak to him. "You believed it anyway."

Zeta bit her tongue, yet wanted to scream.

"It was quite Potter-like, don't you think?" Zeta tried hard not to respond, "Yes, I thought so too..." He laughed, and Zeta's anger began to rise.

Draco continued to talk, making Zeta have to hold herself steady, for she was going to run and punch him, if he didn't stop.

"I was talking to Pansy this morning." He said, talking to the air around him, "I told her what I planned to do. She wasn't too happy, but thought it would be a good trick to play on the new girl. Loss of virginity the whole thing."

Zeta suddenly snapped.

She began to run at him, ready to hit him, or punch him, or the best thing she could think of. Draco turned quickly, seeing Zeta rushing towards him, about to tackle. Zeta began to sprint, and got to him, but he grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him, and he kissed her. Zeta lifted up on her toes to reach him, as she kissed him back, torn between continuance, and termination. Draco began to kiss her, roughly, as she felt her heartbeat quicken, and her knees weaken, falling into a trap. Zeta kissed him back, as he pinned her against a tree, kissing deeply, weaving his fingers between hers. There was no denying Draco Malfoy this time.


	10. It's Gone

Chapter 10:

It's Gone

Zeta awoke on the cold ground, her robe draped over her. She groggily shook her head, trying to remember where she was, and what had happened. The stars shown brightly in the dark sky, as she could see nothing for the forest was dark. She noticed all she had on was her robe and in horror remembered what happened. She quickly felt the ground for her clothes, and felt a human body next to her. Zeta felt it move, and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He did. Zeta quickly froze, praying he wouldn't see her, or at least not notice she was there. Draco felt around for his wand, coming very close to touching her, and couldn't find it. He mumbled something, and stood up. Zeta quickly laid back down on the ground, trying to pretend to be asleep, her chest rising and falling quickly. She could hear Malfoy throw his robe on, and take out his wand.

"Lumos..." She heard him say, and could feel the bright light on her face.

"Arwin, get up, I know you're awake." Draco told her dully, as Zeta sat up.

She shot him a dirty look, and held her robe around her chest, this was not good.

"Now what Draco?" She snapped at him, wondering what would happen next. "Do you plan on giving me my ring?"

"No..." He said shortly, beginning to walk off. "I was just planning to leave." Zeta boiled with anger, and took out her wand, and created light at the top. She found her clothes and quickly threw them on. She put her robe on over them, and ran after Draco.

"Malfoy!" She shouted, once he was in sight. "You're just going to leave?!"

Malfoy turned around, and walked up to her, an angry look in his eyes.

"I have gotten all I wanted out of you, slut." He hissed at her, "You've lost it, and that's all I ever wanted." Zeta stared back at him in disbelief, as she raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't waste your energy on those more important." He spat, and threw her hand down.

"JERK!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. "I HATE YOU!"

"I know." He told her with a cold smirk, and pushed her to the ground. He got down on his knees, and kissed her, roughly, as he moved his hand up her thigh, only to piss her off. Zeta pushed him away angrily. He stood up, laughing, and Zeta looked up at him, as he had no emotion or pity in his eyes, just cold, cruel, hatred, just what a Malfoy was supposed to be. He turned around and left, leaving Zeta to sit in the forest, crying to herself.

-

Zeta Arwin knew this was going to happen. She knew somewhere in the pit of her stomach that when she had met that blonde haired boy, things were going to get complicated. The way he continued to taunt her, the way he was always trying to get her angry, she knew this was going to happen. Draco had known from day one that this was what he wanted. It was the trademark of a DeathEater, to get what they want, and then leave. This was the terrible truth of Draco Malfoy. He wanted it to have been Zeta, he wanted it to have happened, and it did. It was the destiny he wanted, he needed. The mark he had been branded with showed the truth that he would never feel bad for anything, he no longer had emotion, no longer had pity, just true, cruel hatred. He didn't care how he got something, as long as he did.

Zeta knew all of this before she even knew him. She didn't know his face, or know her future, but she knew, in the bottom of her heart, she knew something would darken her path.

"Choose the light..." Her father had told her, hours before he died, "Not the dark. Don't choose first instinct... Choose...light. You _can_ change your destiny..."

She knew she could have changed it, and she didn't. She fell into her destiny, and now she was drowning in it, trying to get out of the water, as the weight tied to her ankle kept pulling her down, down into the darkness. That weight was Draco Malfoy. But, in an instant, the chain was broken, and she got to the surface, only to find she was alone, terribly alone.

-

Zeta awoke with a start. She sat up, and yelled out in pain. She felt a singe of pain run through her body, stinging her back and her neck and chest, and fell back onto the bed behind her. She looked around in the darkness, wondering where she was. The moonlight shown in the windows as it hit her face. Zeta realized she was in the hospital wing, and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Turning her head slightly Zeta noticed she was alone. She couldn't figure out why she was there to what happened to her, but her bandaged rib was terribly agonizing. Zeta in terror remembered the forest, Draco, and everything came flooding back to her. Her eyes grew wide as she wondered what had happened, what Draco had done.

Zeta sighed to herself, playing with the bandage on her hand. She had no idea what had happened, why she was so banged up, and why she was in such pain. Even sitting up made her head spin. Zeta looked at the ceiling, as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

-

Zeta began to run in in forest from a dark hooded figure. She looked behind her as it glided, slowly catching up to her. She looked back forward, and saw her father. She ran to him, as he turned his head, shaking it, and the figure got closer and closer.

"DAD!" She screamed at him, as he still ignored her.

"You fell into your destiny...It's gone Zeta..." He told her, his bright blue eyes shining in tears.

"I didn't mean to!" She screamed, tears streaming down her own face, as the figure came closer, slowly inching towards her, "It was a mistake! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Her ring fell off her finger, onto the ground, but it continued to fall, out of her grip. The dark figure pulled out a sword, slowly, and it raised it to Zeta.

"DAD!!!" She yelled, not making a sound, still crying. The blade glowed in the moonlight, as the figure raised the sword, lining it up with her neck. She tried to run, but could not move. She looked back at her father, who had turned into Malfoy. She looked at him pleadingly, as he began to laugh. The dark hooded figure dropped the sword.


	11. Battle Wounds

Chapter 11:

Battle Wounds

Zeta woke up screaming, as someone was trying to calm her down.

"Ms. Arwin, calm down, it was just a nightmare. Calm down..." Zeta tried to sit up, and screamed.

"AHHH!" She clenched her fists, as she fell back onto the bed. The pain of her rib still pounded throughout her body. She opened her eyes, and saw she was still in the hospital wing as Madaam Pomfrey was holding a wet clothe to her head.

"What happened?" Zeta asked quickly, hoping someone would tell her.

"I was hoping you could tell me..." Madaam Pomfrey told her, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" Zeta shouted, unable to believe her.

"We found you in the forest yesterday, because they sent out a search. They found you like this..." She told her.

"Well what's wrong with me?" Zeta asked, beginning to get nervous.

"You have a broken rib, your hands are all scratched up, and your neck and back have countless slashes..." Madaam Pomfrey said, standing, walking over to the sink.

"Can't you just fix that with a potion?" She asked irritably, just wanting to get out of the bed, and be out of pain.

"No... these aren't normal wounds. They are not able to be healed with a potion, for they were given to you that way. They aren't supposed to heal quickly. Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"NO!" Zeta screamed, getting terribly upset, "I don't remember what happened, and now your telling me I have these stupid scars forever?!"

"I don't know how long they will stay." Madaam Pomfrey told her sternly, "And calm down, Your rib will heal with time."

"How much time?" Zeta snapped.

"Three or four month's..." Madaam Pomfrey held the clothe to her head, as Zeta opened and closed her mouth, unable to find the words.

"FOUR MONTH'S?" She screamed, and sat up, only to be pushed back down by the nurse.

"Yes, and if you don't calm down, it is going to take longer. If you will please excuse me, I must go tell Dumbledore you are awake." She shot at her, annoyed. Zeta sighed, and looked at the ceiling. This was great. She was in the hospital, full of pain, and she had no idea why, and no one could tell her why. She didn't know if it was Draco who had done this to her, or if it was someone, something else.

Madaam Pomfrey walked back into the room, shooting her a dark look, but saying nothing.

Zeta looked at her hands. The bright white bandages held her fingers together. Staring at her hand, as Madaam Pomfrey went back into her office, she began to take it off. Slowly unwrapping the bandage, as she tried not to scream out in pain, Zeta saw the blood shine through on the lower layers. The clothe was beginning to become a brighter red with every wind, as her hand felt worse and worse. Swallowing hard, she continued. Zeta bent her fingers, sucking in the air quickly, the pain shot through her arm. She finished taking off the bandage and saw the blood, staining her hand. Countless deep openings covered them, as it looked like she was slit with a knife. Turning her hand over she saw the glistening blood, and more deep wounds. The blood was still wet as she tried to bend her fingers, the had to stop herself from yelling out in pure agony. The pain ran through her entire body, as she straightened her fingers quickly. The door to the hospital wing began to open and Zeta quickly tried to put the clothe around her hand, but it was useless. Madaam Pomfrey ran in screaming.

"What in the world?!" She yelled, unable the comprehend Zeta's hand. "What did you do child?" She screamed as Dumbledore walked over to the bed. He tried to calm the frantic nurse down.

"Poppy, Poppy, please calm down, I must speak to Miss Arwin alone, you can fix it when I am done." Madaam Pomfrey opened and closed her mouth, gaping at Dumbledore. She finally collected herself and angrily stomped away into her office.

"Ms. Arwin..." Dumbledore began after a long pause, looking at her through his half-moon glasses, "Madaam Pomfrey has told me that when you woke up, you didn't remember a thing. Do you remember how you got in the forest?"

"Oh...yes.." Zeta said about the explain, "I went in Saturday before Hogsmeade with Dr-" She stopped herself.

"With who, Ms. Arwin?" Dumbledore asked crossing his hands.

"Was it with...?" Zeta quickly lied, trying to make it seem like she couldn't remember. She began mumbling question to herself.

"Did I? No, no, no...That's it!" She yelled out quickly. "I remember now, went in alone." She chimmed and raised herself up.

"AH!" She yelled and fell back onto the bed behind her. "Stupid rib!" She shouted, closing her stinging eyes.

"Are you sure you went in alone Ms. Arwin?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes full of compasion as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lying will only make the pain feel even worse."

Zeta stared into his eyes, as they sparkled, telling her to tell him the truth. Tell him what had happen. She knew inside she should scream out that Draco was there, he had manipulated her.

"No..." She told her, tearing her eyes away, and shaking her head. "That's the truth."

Dumbledore looked at her defeatedly and frowned.

"I will go tell Harry you're up." He smiled half-heartedly, showing he knew Zeta was lying, and stood up. When he reached the door, he turned around and smiled.

"You can tell me whenever you would like Zeta. I will listen."

Madaam Pomfrey ran in with a new clothe, holding her tounge, clearly about the scream.

"Child.." She looked at Zeta as she was rebandaging her hand, "What provoked you to take this off." Zeta ignored her.

"Well if you aren't going to respond." She took out a bottle, and poured the liquid on her hand. She yelped in pain as it felt like pure lemon juice. "It helps to heal quicker." She told her, and finished the bandage. "Next time let me deal with your wounds." Madaam Pomfrey shot her a menacing glance, and walked back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Zeta stared at her hand, and shot a dirty look at the office door.

"Stupid hand..." She cursed. "DAMN IT!" She shouted. "I wish I wasn't even here, stupid wounds, stupid forest, stupid DRACO!" The door to the hospital opened as she quickly shut-up. Harry walked in.


	12. Invisible Scar

Chapter 12:

Invisible Scar

Harry sat on the chair next to her bed. He cracked his knuckles nervously, biting his lip. Zeta hoped this wasn't a bad sign.

"How are you?" He asked uneasily, as if he had something to say, but couldn't.

"Ok I guess, I mean the best I can-"

"Did you..." Harry began, his intense green eyes staring into hers. "Zeta please tell me you didn't. Don't tell me you met with Draco... please tell me the rumors are only rumors..." He looked at her, his eyes pleading, as Zeta looked down.

"No..." Harry whispered, "Not with Malfoy, not with that sick, disgusting pig!" He stood up, knocking his chair to the floor loudly. It echoes through the silence. Zeta looked back at Harry, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to Harry, it just happened-" She shouted, trying to calm him down.

"It was a mistake you lost your virginity to him? It was a mistake you snogged with him a week ago, it was all one big mistake Zeta? IS THAT IT?" He screamed, tears running down his face.

"I didn't mean for it to go this way!" She yelled, trying to hold back her own tears.

"You couldn't control yourself, you slut!?" Harry slapped her, "I LOVED YOU! I knew I should have never. That was the only mistake..." He looked at her, and she could see the pain in his eyes, the hatred, and the fear. He turned sharply on his heels, and left.

"HARRY!" Zeta screamed out through her tears once he reached the door. He turned, and walked back.

"This is it Zeta. This is what happened in Divination, this is what Ron has been telling me since day one. He told me never to love you, for when you were sorted, he knew there was a reason. And I was too blind, like the idiot I am, I didn't see the whore you truly were." He turned around and then turned back, "I loved you..." He left. He left leaving Zeta crying on the hospital bed alone, once again out in the ocean, at the surface, terribly alone.

-

This had to be it, this had to be the end. There was no way Zeta could go on. Harry had given her up, just because she has no self-control. He had thrown her away, as if she was nothing, not important, she had done it all for nothing. It was all because of Draco. He was nothing.

Zeta woke up, and noticed it was dark. She must have fallen asleep, and slept through the day. She sat up and once again yelled out in pain.

"Ow!" She screamed and opened her eyes. Zeta looked at the end of her bed, seeing a blurry outline of a person at the end. Widening her eyes she quickly tried scrambling backwards to get away, but found it was useless. It only doubled her pain.

"Arwin..." The drawling voice said from the end of the bed, playing with his wand. He emitted a light at the top. "Long time." He smiled.

Zeta said nothing, her mind racing, why was he here? What was he doing? Was he here to finish her off completley?

"Arwin, I thought I'd come see you." He told her coldly.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy, I truly don't want to talk to you." Zeta finally snapped catching herself.

"Arwin," Draco told her, "I have no time to argue with you, and play these little games."

"Well, Draco." Zeta hissed angrily, trying not to wake Madaam Pomfrey up and trying not to think of Harry and everything he had said, "Whatever you need to tell me, I don't truly care you sick perverted-"

"Arwin, just listen," Draco snapped and Zeta stayed quiet, "I have a proposition."

"A proposition Draco?!" Zeta shouted, but he covered her mouth.

"Do you want the both of us in trouble?" He asked breathing quickly. Zeta couldn't stop her emotions from going crazy. Even thought she wanted to hit him, his whole being annoyed her, but at the same time he was so wonderful. It had been such a rush, kissing his, as he kissed her back, it had felt like true love. Zeta metally hit herself as she felt the side of her face sting from where Harry had hit her.

"You passed part one of the test..." He told her slyly, taking his hand off her mouth.

"Test?" She asked.

"Yes," He lied smoothly, "Deatheaters Test, and now all you need to do is come with me."

"Draco," she yelled quickly, "Whoever said I wanted to be a Deatheater?!"

"You slept with one." He whispered.

"WHAT? THAT WAS A TEST?" Zeta yelled and he once again covered her mouth.

"Shut it Arwin." He hissed, "This is no time for you to give this attitude. Do you think I wanted to leave the forest? No Arwin, I didn't. I wanted to stay! But I had to leave." He took his hand off, and sullenly looked at them in his lap. Zeta stared in disbelief.

"Liar." She finally croaked, but knowing that her own sentence was the lie.

"Arwin, this is what I am." He raised the sleeve of his left arm revealing a glowing mark. The Dark Mark. "I want you to be a part of that with me."

Zeta stayed quiet, still staring.

"Just let me know." He handed her a piece of paper, and stood up to leave. Thinking for a second, he turned and looked at her. For the first time, he had longing in his eyes, and a pleading that was true. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back he stared into her eyes, his pale gray ones showing his true emotion, his desire. He kissed her again, as Zeta kissed back, passionately, wanting it to last forever. Draco finally pulled back, and looked down. He smiled at Zeta biting his lip and left. She watched him leave, unable to think straight.


	13. Unlucky

Chapter 13:

Unlucky

Zeta laid in bed, trying to think, the kiss, his words, everything began replaying in her mind, drowning out everything else. She couldn't think straight, could barely close her eyes, let alone sleep. Everything was playing so fast in her mind, as she tried to think of something to do. Did she want to go? If she did what would happen? Why did this all have to happen to her?

Madaam Pomfrey walked in, as Zeta suddenly realized it was morning. She must have stayed awake through the night thinking. The nurse walked to her bed.

"I trust you had a good night sleep?" She asked, pouring a potion into a spoon.

Zeta stayed silent. It had been interesting, that was for sure.

"I looked and looked all last night, for something that could help, and this works to make the pain go away." She forced the spoon into Zeta's mouth, as she felt ready to throw-up. The warm liquid traveled down her throat as she swallowed, and it tasted terrible. Like a mix of garlic, and gasoline. Zeta gagged, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"What was that?" She asked, wiping off her tounge.

"Leop juice, you boil the scales, and add a little mandrake juice, and you have a pain releiver." She smiled, as Zeta shot her a nasty look.

"Well it tasted terrible, and I'd rather have the pain." Madaam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, and walked back into her office, huming an annoying little tune. Zeta suddenly thought of the letter Malfoy had given her, she opened her hand, and found it still there. She opened it warily.

Zeta-

I told you that this is me. This is who I truly am, I was forced into it, and I don't want to be alone. Please meet tomorrow night at 11 o'clock outside the castle. I need this.

Draco

Zeta looked at the letter, still unable to think. She almost felt in a daze, no emotion, just nothing. She had no idea what to do, but she also didn't really care. Harry had left her, she knew of course all of the trio now hated her, and this was it, this was the end, there was nothing more she could do to improve it. All she had left was this one rope tethered to Draco, that she wasn't going to cut. This was it, this was what she had to do.

The door to the hospital wing opened, and Hermione walked in. Surprised, Zeta stared at her, jaw dropped.

"Arwin, don't look at me like that, I don't want to be here." She hissed, and walked up to the bed.

"I just had to give you this." She handed Zeta a note, and looked at her. She shook her head.

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't I do anything?" Hermione stared at her, the anger and hatred shown in her eyes.

"How could you do that to Harry? How could you have so cold hearted, to hurt him even more that he has been? Why are you such a jerk?" Hermione looked at her and Zeta said nothing.

"You know, I'm happy you lost it to Draco, you two deserve eachother. You most definetly didn't deserve Harry, that's for sure." She shook her head, "Your nothing more that a pureblood, Slytherin Slut... Nothing more." Hermione shot her a dark look, and walked out of hospital wing, leaving Zeta speechless.

-

That was it, Zeta had made her decision, she was going with Draco. She didn't care if he was lying, or if he was going to kill her, anything was better than Hogwarts. Hermione had made it clear, she was hated by everyone, and when she was out of the hospital, life was going to be worse than hell. This was her destiny, to be the same kind as Malfoy, to be with him, no matter how he treated her. Even if he hit her everyday, even if she was to stay in the house, and just be a slave, this was what it had to be. It was her destiny. It may not have been love, it may not have been passion, but it was what she had to do. Once she had fallen into it, there was no way to escape. It was like falling into a hole. You at first stood on the edge, and threw a few rocks down to see how deep it was, and then you stuck you foot in, just to test it. Then you fell in, for some reason or another, you fell into the hole, and once you were there, you were stuck. There was no way out, and this was your destiny. This was it, the end, the finish, she had finished the race, in last place, and this was her prize, to be alone, be a toy, that Draco could play with whenever he wanted, and when he got bored, he could throw her out, or sell her, for she was done. He had gotten all he wanted. No one cared to throw a rope down into the hole, and no one cared to buy her, and fix her, for she was broken, and she had severed all ties to people. She had lost everything, just because of her stupid destiny, her stupid lust, and her stupid mind. She was now going to be a DeathEater, all alone, as Draco did what he wanted, and left. She belonged to him, and no one cared. It was the underground trade, the black market of the wizarding world, that when a wizard was needed, they were used, but when they were not, they were sold, awaiting usage again. The black, dark, market that Zeta was now trapped in, and no one cared. No one cared what happened to her, if she died, her mother wouldn't care, it just meant she had one less person to care for. Harry wouldn't care for he hated her, Hermione and Ron had made it clear that she had no usage, and everyone she had every known now hated her for what she had done. Her hands were blood red, she had been caught, and the only way out was to go with Draco, to follow him, as a dog following its master, for thats all she was, she was an item, that was owned by Draco. She was nothing, and the worst part, she knew it.

-

At ten o'clock Zeta took a large swig of the potion Madaam Pomfrey had given her, as she waited for 11 to roll around. She quickly changed into a pair of school robes that sat on the bed next to her, saying nothing, and changing silently, trying not to wake up Madaam Pomfrey. She looked at the bed she had laid in and a tear fell down her cheek. She knew this may be the end of her life as she knew, but it was her only chance. At 10:45, Zeta left out the hospital doors.

-

She began to make her way to the doors, but found she ran head on into someone. Fearing for the worst, (it was Dumbledore) she laid on the ground where she was, waiting for some sort of response. There was silence for a minute or two, and then the wizard in front of her took out his wand. He created a light. That light shown on the face of Ron Weasley.

"Zeta?" He asked in disbelief, looking at the floor, where she was lying. "What are you doing?"

Zeta stayed silent, shooting him a dark look, finding it was better. Ron grabbed her wrist, pulled her up, and led her to an empty classroom.

"What are you doing Zeta?" He asked, once he had shut the door.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that?" She snapped, sitting down on a desk.

"I just got out of detention with McGonagall. Now it's your turn." He looked at her, his bright red hair all over his face.

"Just going for a walk." She told him stiffly. She looked quickly at her watch, it was 10:52, she had to get out of here.

"At eleven at night?" Ron asked, staring at her.

"What's the problem with that?" She hissed, "I can't go out alone without the lot of you thinking I'm going to shag again?"

"That's not what I meant," Ron told her, looking at the floor, "It's just, very few people go for a walk at midnight." He laughed to himself, as Zeta looked at her watch again, 10:54.

"So very funny, can I go now?" She asked irritably.

"No, I have to talk to you." He said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't have the time, there is no way you have anything valuable to say to me anyway." She made her way to the door.

"What's happening to you Zeta?" He asked, as she stopped dead.

"Nothing." She told him, trying to collect herself.

"Liar," He accused, "You're turning completely cold hearted, you've relied on screaming at people as a means of communication-"

"Why are you even talking to me!?" Zeta cut him off, on the verge of yelling.

"What?" He asked, unable to comprehend.

"Hasn't Harry told you you're not allowed to talk to me? Don't you believe I did it with Draco? Don't you hate me?" Zeta screamed at him.

Ron laughed, "You'll have to do a lot more than that to get me to hate you."

"Well don't worry, I will." She hissed, and left out the door, she quickly looked at her watch. It was 10:58, she had two minutes. Zeta ran as fast as she could out of the castle, as the cold night air stung her face. Ron's words kept repeating in her head. What had happened? Why was she even doing this?

Zeta sprinted to the side of the castle, looking for Draco, yet at the same time, not wanting to find him. Zeta continued to run, as pictures flashed in her mind. She saw her father and herself playing in the yard, flashed again, she saw her father running down the beach as she faithfully followed, flash, she saw herself sitting on his bed, as he walked in ready to talk, flash, she saw that faceless boy. Zeta saw herself sitting next to his bed, the tears running down her face, as he handed her a ring. She heard him, telling her to never forget the times they had, his voice resounded in her head. Zeta began to run faster, the tears streaming down her face, as she ran into someone. She fell to the ground, and looked up.


	14. A Battle

Chapter 14:

A Battle

Zeta quickly took out her wand, and made a light. She sighed, as the light shown on Malfoy.

"In a hurry?" He asked, with a smile, holding his hand out. Zeta grabbed it, as he lifted her up. He put his hand around her waist, and held her to him. She smiled sheepishly, and pulled away. He put his hand back on her waist, and began to lead her in the oppisite direction.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wondering what was going to happen that night.

"It's a surprise..." He whispered, sending a chill up her spine. She followed him, but could not help but think this was a huge mistake, she was about to pronounce her alligence to the Dark Lord. This would forever be with her, and there was no way out.

"Well the last time you had a surprise..." Zeta let her sentence trail off.

"Are you saying that wasn't a good thing?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, I don't know..." She told him, coldness in her voice, "The only problem was I woke up covered in wounds I can't identify." Draco tighted his grip, as Zeta yelled out in pain, he had pushed his hand right into one of her wounds.

"Draco..." She told him, beginning to get nervous; he didn't let go, "Draco, that's right on a wound..." She told him, struggling to get free, and becoming short of breath.

"I know..." He whispered, as her stomach went to her throat. This was a mistake. Zeta finally elbowed him off.

"Draco, that hurt." She told him, as if she was a mother yelling at a child.

"I didn't notice." He told her, a sick hungry look in his eyes.

"I think I should just go..." She told him, turning the other way, and beginning to walk. Draco caught her wrist.

She turned, and stared at him, an angry look in his eyes. His pale gray eyes, staring at her, as if she was fresh meat.

"Draco let go..." She told him nervously.

"No." He hissed shortly, pulling her, as she struggled to get away.

"LET GO!" She shouted, as he shot her an icy look. Draco tightened his grip on her wrist, and pulled her quickly to his chest. She looked up at him, an saw the cold look in his eyes. The hatred, the desire, the wanting. To him she was just a thing, that he wanted.

"Let go, Draco." She whispered, as he put his hand around her waist. She could feel his steady breathing, as she felt trapped by his strong hold.

"No.." He told her shortly, and he let go of her wrist, placing his other hand on her back. She had to hold back from yelling out in pain, as Draco pushed his hand hard into her rib. She raised up on her toes, to try and dull the pain, but Draco only tightened, pushing her closer to him.

"Ahh.." She sucked in air through her clenched teeth, "Draco let go..." She told him once again, as he finally did. He took his hand off her back, and off her waist, as she began to walk the other way. Shaking slightly, she tried to walk as far away from him as possible. Without warning Draco yelled out a curse.

"Stupefy," He shouted, as a bright red light shot from the tip of his wand. Zeta quickly ducked, and turned around, to see him preparing to shoot again. She nervously took out her own wand, and held it steady, lining it up with Draco.

"Petrificus Totalus," Zeta shouted at him, as he moved out of the way of the blue light, the thunder rumbled above.

"Nice try Arwin." Draco yelled to her, as the rain began to pour, "But that will never work."

"Shut it Malfoy, and let me go!" Zeta screamed at him, the rain imparing her vision. She saw him prepare another shot.

"Incendio," She heard him shout, and a red light flew past her. A fire errupted 10 feet behind her, and was rapidly forming a circle, surrounding her, and choking her off from the rest of the grounds.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed at him, as he ducked. She saw his figure walk up to her, and begin to circle the fire that was forming around her.

"Well, well, well Arwin..." He told her above the crackling fire, "Seems to me, I have won. Check...mate..." Zeta shot him a cold look, as the rain continued to fall, and the circle finished forming. She was trapped.

"Stupefy," She heard Draco say, and before she could duck, she felt the spell hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, and lost conciousness.

-

Zeta was once again running through the forest, but was not alone, Harry was at her side, holding her hand, leading her somewhere. They were both smiling, and the sun was shining. The bright light from above lit up the entire forest, as they continued to run, Harry holding her hand, leading her someplace. She knew not where, but her mind was telling her it was good.

They both entered a small clearing in the forest, and Harry smiled, letting go of her hand. He leaned in a kissed her, as she kissed back, he pulled away, and she noticed he had turned into Malfoy. Zeta screamed but could not make a sound as Draco stood and laughed. She ran up to him, as he grabbed her around the neck. She felt his cold hands slowly cut off the air around her, as she was lifted off the ground. Zeta struggled to breath, as Malfoy tightened his grip.

"Arwin..." She heard him say angrily, as she was shook violently, "Arwin!" Zeta sat up rigid, suddenly awake.


	15. Sterces Tower

Chapter 15:

Sterces Tower

Zeta looked around wondering where she was. She felt a soft bed beneath her, and she could feel the cold air stinging her lungs. Her chest rose and fell slowly. The coldness passed over her body, chilling her entire being. She shivered involuntarily. The place truly felt evil.

"Hello." A voice spoke from the end of the bed and Zeta jumped in shock. She quickly looked over at him, and saw it was Malfoy. He held a wand in his hand, arms crossed.

"Why, it's nice to know that your awake." He said with a laugh. It was the cold cruel laugh he always used when he knew more than she did. He used it when he had power. Zeta shot him an icy look, trying to mask her own terror.

"Cut it, Draco. Where am I?" She snapped at him, yet knew the answer. She looked around the room, and in an instant knew where she was. The room was dark, and large cement bricks made up the walls. A small candle from a corner casted malevolent shadow across their faces. The sun rising in the East contradicted the dark shadows with an orange tint. Zeta slowly turned to face Draco.

"Sterces Tower." He told her with a smirk, as he inched up the bed, laying his hand on Zeta's thigh, "The home of pure evil."

"Well I want out." Zeta stated plainly, standing up, and walking to a window. It was barred shut. "I want out." She placed her hands on the bars, feeling the cold of the metal seep into her skin. "NOW!" The thick black metal cut her off from the world. She shook them violently, as if they would come off. She tried her hardest to rip the terrible black bars off the window, hoping she could just jump out when she was done.

"Let me out!" She screamed, a lump coming to her throat. She continued, draining her energy. Tears flowed down her face, as she slid down the wall, finally letting go. She placed her forehead in her hands. Zeta wiped a tear from her eye, not wanting to let Draco see. She looked at the floor beneath her knees. It was cold, hard, and dark, just like her companion's heart.

"No can do..." Draco told her, smiling. He once again showed the power he had over her. That looming terrible presence. "I can't let you out, and besides..." He stood up and walked over to where she was. He knelt down and lifted her chin, holding it in his hand, "I already told him you were here."

"Told who, Draco?" Zeta asked, tearing her face away, and looking at the ground. She suddenly snapped back to reality, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Why the Dark Lord of course." He flashed a sly grin, once again over powering. He knew it as well. Draco grabbed her chin again, with slightly more force this time, and looked her in the eyes. His eyes bore into her sending a chill up her spine.

"You cannot, under any circumstances keep me here." She stared him in the eyes, trying to convince herself what she was saying was true. She pushed his hand away and stood up, and sat on the large bed. Draco followed, and slipped a hand around her waist, sitting closely behind her.

"Yes I can..." He whispered, letting his lips lightly brush her neck.

"No, you can't." She stated coldly, not moving, letting Draco use her, as he continued to massage her neck with his mouth, letting his tongue slip out, sending a chill up her spine. "I am not doing what you want from me," Zeta still tried to convince herself she was right, his presence making her vision blur, and her mind fog. "Never." She told him half-heartedly, as it came out something short of a moan, the edge was now lost from her voice. Draco was making her fall again.

"Yes you are Arwin..." He whispered, pulling her close, leaving his lips still to linger on her neck. "For me..." He pulled her close, sucking on her neck, as she leaned back, falling into his arms. She sighedv heavily, feeling the gentle touch of his lips, taking in his smell, the feel of his chest rising and falling behind her, and slowly beginning to lust him once again. Draco's strong hands around her waist felt like a necessity, a comforting feeling that should could not live without. She could feel her own arms lay upon his soft ones, feeling like any movement would ruin everything. It gave her stomach a leap when he held her, something that was beyond words. Zeta realized what she was doing, falling into his trap again.

"No..." She told, pushing him away with every ounce of energy she had left, "You cannot, and you will not Draco Malfoy." She stated her sentence boldly, staring him in the eyes, the edge returning once again. Zeta went back to the window. She looked out and saw the looming sky. It was dark and gray, as the sun shown on the horizon, like blood spilling out of a wound, her own wound. Slowly weaving it's way into the darkness. The orange of the morning sky blended with the gray of the night.

"Well, Arwin, there is no way you can leave, now is there?" Draco told her, a hint of enjoyment in his voice, as she could almost hear his next line. "So why don't we just make the best of this moment?" He patted the bed, and Zeta shot him an icy look. She didn't want to do this again, not now. She was already falling into his trap, and she felt ready to fall farther. Her lust for him was stronger than any will power she had left.

"No..." She told him coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, the anger rising, and an idea coming to her.

"Why?" He asked, as if he was a little child, not understanding why his mother wouldn't do something for him. Draco pocketed his wand.

She smiled a small smile to herself, knowing what to do. Zeta walked over to the bed, a seductive look in her eyes. She sat on the bed next to him, and kissed him on the neck.

"We must wait," she whispered in his ear, sucking his neck slowly."For the right moment." Her breathe touched his ear ever so slightly, as she placed her hand on his chest. She slid it up, onto his neck, slowly inching upwards, as she continued to kiss. Zeta grabbed the tie around his neck with her free hand, so her body was pressing against his. She sucked his neck, letting her tounge slip out occasionally, trying to get the full effect. Her tounge picked up his wonderful taste, as she truly felt "into" the moment. She pulled back, and looked at him, her hand still on his face, and seductive look still in her eyes. Zeta saw in disgust the look of hunger in his eyes, looking as if he wanted a piece of the juicy piece of meat in front of him. She pulled her hand back quickly and slapped him. Her hand stung as he grabbed his face.

"Get our Draco. Now..." She shot him a dark look, pointing towards the door, as he held his face. He had an angry, terribly evil look in his eyes. He looked at her angrily, and got up, stopping at the door.

"You shall pay for that..." He hissed, rubbing the new red mark on his cheek. He shut the door quickly behind him. The slamming echoed in the room.

Zeta shot him an evil look through the door, but the blood rushed from her face, and out of her body. In the home of evil, there was nothing to hold back Draco.

She collasped on the bed, tears staining the sheets. Everything coming to reality. She felt sick to her stomach, the taste still lingering in her mouth. This was not what she wanted. Why was she doing this? Because, she told herself, this is your last hope. Draco is your last hope. She groaned. Even the name Voldermort sent a cold flow throughout her body, as if she had confronted a Dementor. Zeta looked at her left wrist. There were no marks, nothing. It was blank, explaining how she felt perfectly. But soon, very soon, the Dark Mark would reside there. She could almost see the terrible mark on her skin, turning her terrible. And slowly, the evil would flow through her blood, turning it black, and purly, truly evil. The feeling as if someone was watching her would always be there, and she would never be alone. Evil would always keep her company. And even on the brightest and warmest of days, she would feel cold. Even if she was surrounded by people, she would be alone, all alone every moment. This was the end.

A letter fell out of Zeta's pocket, as she quickly picked it up, not remembering where it was from. Looking at it, she noticed her name written in black cursive, and realized what it was. The letter from Hermione.


	16. Sterces Tower II

Chapter 16:

Sterces Tower II

Zeta-

There is no way to put how I feel about everything. On one hand I would love to curse you to next Tuesday, and on the other I can't. I know that when I give this to you, I will be screaming, but I can't help it. What you did was so wrong, in so many ways. Harry used to sit in the Gryffindor Common room, alone, just staring into the fire. I would ask him what was wrong, and he would just tell me he was thinking about how much he loved you. He used to sing, walking down the stairs, making up random lyrics about the love of his life... you. I know this sounds completely childish, but it is the truth. It wasn't just a crush, it was true love. On his half anyway. I don't know why I am telling you all this, maybe to make you feel terrible, but I really don't think that's true. He always used to tell me how it was different with you than with Cho, or how you were his soulmate. He never stopped talking about the times he'd walk you to class, and he would make sure to put every detail into what was said, how you reacted, everything. He obsessed over what to say, continued to ask if he was doing everything right. Even when Ron told him about the night with you and Malfoy, the day he returned, (yes Ron knew about that, he was coming back from detention), he would not believe it. He would refuse. And even when you went with Draco into the forest, he was watching, and continued to say that you would come out, and nothing would have happened. He kept the hope in his heart you would stay true, and then you didn't. When they found you in the forest, he would not leave the dormitory until you were awake, and he could see you. He would cry in front of the fire over everything that had happened. He told me once, that he wasn't crying for himself, and what you had done, he was crying over you, praying, hoping, wishing every night you were alive, and holding on. He didn't care what you had done, as long as you were alive. And now, he still feels the same way, we all do. Even though we may act like we hate you, and even if Harry says it, he cannot, for in his heart he will always know you the way you used to be. Harry will remember you as the girl he loved, not the one who betrayed him. He loved you as much as a person could love, he wasted away all of his study time thinking of things to say, coming up with ways to impress you, and then it was over. He still loves you, no matter what happens.

I needed to tell you all this, even though I don't know what to say. This was the only way to put it. I hope you know everything now, and I hope it helps, before it's too late, for either of you.

Sincerely Yours,

Hermione Granger

Zeta stared at the letter, with nothing to say. Speechless, was the only way to describe her emotion. It was a whole blurry mess of what the letter had said, what it had meant, and everything it read. She had liked Harry yes, but she didn't think she'd feel this way. Zeta looked at the letter again, Hermione's voice resounded in her head, he loved you, he loved you, it kept repeating. But now, instead of feeling sorry for herself and fearing what people would think, she felt terrible for Harry. He had loved her, so much, and now that he was gone, she realized she loved him as well. Zeta turned the letter over, and saw a few words on the back.

P.S.- Here's a letter Harry was going to give to you. I didn't read it, but Ron told me it was something I had to give you. He found it in the dorm room in peices. Just say these words and it will appear. Good luck.

Adaux, y encant, buscami y ablami quiere.

Zeta looked at the words carefully, trying to make them out. She took a sharp breath in, and looked at the door, half expecting to see someone. She looked back at the letter, and read the words.

"Aduax..." She began, and could feel the sun shining in the window on her face. "Y encant, buscami y albami quiere." Zeta felt the letter in her hand suddenly begin to get warm, as she dropped it on the ground. She stared at it in disbelief, as the letters rearanged themsleves, spelling out a new, painful train of thoughts.

Zeta-

12/1 (A/N: five days before the forest)

I thought I'd start a little thing I would write to you all the time. Ever since that night in the tower there are so many things I've wanted to tell you. You mean the world to me. I love you sooooo much, and I know that we will last forever. I wish I could write forever but I can't, I have class. I'll write later.

Harry

Zeta-

12/3

I forgot to write yesterday, and I'm sorry-

Zeta dropped the letter, unable the read it anymore. Why was this happening, what was going on? She thought Harry hated her, and she didn't think it would ever develop to something like this.

The door to the room opened, and Zeta looked up startled by the interruption. Malfoy stood in the doorframe, leaning on it with a smirk.

"He'd like to see you..." He told her, still with that terrible evil grin.

"Tell him I'm not going." Zeta shot back coldly, wiping a tear from her eye, and stuffing the letter into her pocket.

"I can't," Malfoy told, walking into the room, arms crossed, "I already told him you were coming."

"Well tell him again.." Zeta stared at him coldly, hating him for all he put her through. "I'm...not...coming."

"You have to come Arwin, or I will be killed. Do you want that?" She could here the small worried tone in his voice.

"Yes." Zeta replied cooly.

"Arwin, come with me. If you don't come this whole mission will come tumbling down. I won't get-" Zeta cut him off.

"You are a liar!" She shouted, beginning to put the pieces together. "The test, the love you had for me. You never wanted me to stay with you, you just needed a new Death Eater, a terrible person, to show Voldermort you could do it." Zeta stood up, filled with rage, unable to contain her anger, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for him..." She looked him in the eyes, as she could see the joy in them.

"Pretty close Arwin. Actually you are a little off though, but theres still no way out." Draco smiled, walking towards her.

"Oh yes there is..." She told him with her own evil smile.

"Oh really? How? I would love for you to reveal your wonderful master plan." Draco said mockingly.

"Oh, thats nice." Zeta smiled still, hurting her jaw. "I won't."

"Well," Draco began, folding his arms, "You might want to start that master plan soon, for you've got to go."

"No."

"No?" He asked, "No? I'm sorry Arwin, but there is no way you can do that." Draco smiled.

"Why?" She asked icly, preparing herself for whatever he had planned.

"Because," He told her, pulling out his wand, and passing it from finger to finger, once again with that terrible over-powering presence, "I have the power."

"The power Draco? What can you do to me?"

"Oh, don't worry," He told her with a small chuckle, still looking at his wand, "Voldermort has told me I can do anything in my power to get you to come with me. Meaning I have the power."

"What could you do Draco, point your wand at me, and knock me unconcious?" She asked, folding her arms, "Oh, I'm scared now."

"Arwin," Draco cut in, "Have you ever heard of the Unforgivable curses?"

"Yes." She told him, trying to hold back her fear.

"There are three, as you should know." He told walking towards her, "And I know all of them." He laughed, a cold cruel laugh, as if he knew more than she did, "Well one I won't use, because I just find it doesn't work. But the other two, I have free range over."

"You wouldn't," She told him, staying calm and collected.

"I wouldn't? I wouldn't?" He laughed again, "Oh I would."

Zeta swallowed hard, knowing he wasn't lying. He was able to do anything he wanted to her, and he didn't care what it did. As long as it gave pain, a ton of pain.

"So now what?" She asked him coldly.

"Well." He began, "Come with me."


	17. Unforgiven

Chapter 17:

Unforgiven

"No." She told him, surprised how calm the words sounded. Inside her heart was racing, her mind going back and forth between what she was to do.

"Arwin, just stop doing this." Draco snapped angrily, "I really don't want to waste my energy on you."

"You did enough..." she shot at him, "Following me around, knowing everything that was going on with me. And for what? So you don't have to waste your energy now?"

"Oh, shut it Arwin," He told her annoyed, "Your sob story is really getting old."

"Don't tell me what to do." She shot.

"I can tell you whatever I want. I am in control." Draco aimed his wand, pointing it at her heart.

Zeta didn't say a word, not knowing what to do.

"We're wasting time." Draco told her icly, "Come on."

"No." Zeta told, standing in the same spot.

"Arwin," Draco sighed, "It's really getting old. The whole 'I am a hero' thing, is just terrible. Just shut it and follow me."

Zeta stood in her spot, looking grimly at him.

"No?" Draco laughed, "Why, Arwin? Do you like pain?" Without warning Draco aimed his wand at her, and shouted a curse.

"Crucio!"

Zeta felt the pain in an instant. She could not even hear her screams, for the pain was incredible. A pounding in her head felt like someone was slamming a hammer into her skull. Her skin was tingling, as the hairs stood up on end. Her whole body felt like it was being cut by dull blades, as she fell to the ground. She pounded the ground with her fist, shaking violently, trying to kill the pain. Then, in an instant the pain was gone.

She looked up, a drip of blood falling out of the side of her mouth. Her whole body still ached, as she could taste the blood in her mouth. Draco only smiled, holding his wand steady ready to give it to her again.

"More?" He asked slyly, as though she was a child, "Or would you rather come with me."

Zeta shot him an icy look, knowing that it was not a smart plan.

"No?" He asked with a cold laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry. I think you need some."

The spell hit her again, coming ten times worse the second time. Her whole body burned, as she felt ready to die. Daggers were puncturing her skin, slowly, making sure to cause the most pain. Burning hot daggers tearing through her already agonizing skin. Her head throbbed, blurring her vision, as she saw Malfoy walking towards her. He kicked her in the side, tripling her pain, as her head pounded the floor. The burning red-hot daggers dug deeper into her skin as her back felt stiff. Then it was gone.

"Are you done yet Arwin?" He glistening a small smile.

"No?" He asked in an adolescent voice, "Is the pain not enough for poor little Arwin?"

Zeta stayed silent, laying on the cold, hard floor, knowing that moving, or making a sound would only make the pain worse. Her whole body ached as a few tears escaped her eye.

Malfoy bent down and put his face inches from hers.

"More Arwin?" He hissed staring into her with his cold gray eyes.

"No.." She managed to say, in something short of a whimper, "Please no."

A small grin danced on his lips, as he leaned in to kiss her. Zeta froze unable to move because of the pain, and Malfoy's strong body looming over her. She was trapped. He kissed her passionately, moving his hand up her shirt. He kept sliding up her shirt, onto her back, kissing her still, roughly. Zeta could feel his chest beginning to lower, pining her to the floor beneath. She felt his steady breathing as she had to urge to kiss him back. She did. She kissed him passionatley in return, lifting off her back, as he slipped his hand behind her. Draco dug his fingers into a deep scar on her back.

"Ah.." Zeta tore away quickly, shutting her eyes quickly from the terrible, overpowering pain. She clenched her teeth, feeling the pain surge throughout her back, onto her neck, and throughout her body. Malfoy pulled away, and looked at the door.

"Bring her to his office." He told two men standing in to doorway. He turned back to Zeta and shot her a victorious look, wiping her blood off his lip.

-

The room was drab, and cold, and evil. Many bookcases lined the walls. The books had titles explaining stories of dark secrets, and dark wizards. On another shelf, many potions. Green, blue, purple and black bottles filled them, likely containing terrible potions used in agonizing ways. A table sat in the center of the room, surrounded by two plush leather chairs. When Zeta first saw him, he was facing a fireplace, with his back to her. She could see the pale skin on his neck, and when he first spoke he did not turn.

"Ms. Arwin..." He began in such a cold, cruel voice, that Zeta had to hold herself steady, "I have heard you would like to become a DeathEater." Zeta opened her mouth to protest, but felt a wand lightly press into her back. Malfoy stood behind her.

"You would be very useful to us..." He hissed, "As Mr. Malfoy has told me, in more ways than one." Zeta still watched his back, as the grip was tightened on her two arms by the men. Zeta noticed for the first time a man standing in the corner of the room. He looked much like Draco, and he looked vaguely familiar. She couldn't help the terrible feeling of deja vu.

Then he turned around. Zeta could not help but scream out in surprise. He was terrible. His beady blood red eyes bore into her, chilling her soul. His disgustingly pale face was flat, and he resembled a snake. His thin white fingers were crossed in front of him, as he laughed at her reaction. Zeta looked away, at the floor, unable to look at him. When she did, she could feel his cold red eyes looking deep into her.

He glided towards her, as she felt a cold spread through her body. Voldermort grabbed her face with one hand and looked her in the eye.

"Do you pledge your alligence to the Dark Lord?" He asked, baring into her. Zeta could feel his grip tighten on her chin, as he looked her over.

"Never." She spoke shortly, letting a victoriuos look cross her eyes.

"No?" He asked, letting go of her. "No?" He looked at Malfoy, "In my chambers, Malfoy, now." Draco dug his wand into her back, and walked around, shooting her a dark, evil look. The man in the corner followed, shooting her the same venimous stare.

The length of time Malfoy took in Voldermort's chambers seemed like an eternity. She was trying to listen to the conversation, as she felt her wounds begin to come. She could feel the deep slashes on her back, she could feel the grip on her arms slowly forming bruises. Zeta realized for the first time she had trouble breathing, and her ribs ached from when Malfoy had kicked her, and the fact they were broken and couldn't be fixed. She felt ready to faint for her vision was blurry and her head pounding. It wasn't until she heard Draco's screams of pain that truly became nervous though.

Voldermort stormed out of the chamber, cleary not happy. Malfoy followed with a new wound on his cheek, a small slit. He looked icly at Zeta. The DeathEater with the blonde hair held his cane as he returned to the corner of the room. Ready, for what looked like, a horrid event.

"You don't want to be a DeathEater?" Voldermort asked coldly, looking at her.

Zeta stayed silent.

"Answer me!" He shouted angrily. Zeta looked behind him at Malfoy. He held his wand steady, and mouthed words to her. She read his lips right away. Crucio. She tore her eyes away from him and stared at Voldermort.

"No."

Zeta quickly felt the heel of a palm hit the side of her jaw. She looked up from the floor, and realized who had hit her. Draco.

"You will do as I say, or be killed." He told her angrily, circling. Voldermort stood watching with an evil grin. Draco held his wand steady as she watched him. For the first time she had a fear. This was not the Draco that she had once loved. This wasn't the boy she had met on the train, or the one she wanted to kiss. This was the one he kept hidden, the one he lied to the world about. This was the real Draco.

"Listen to me. Do anything out of place, and I will kill you faster than you can plead for mercy." Draco continued to circle as Zeta watched, feeling her heart in her throat. "First, you will pledge your alligance." Zeta sat up, and opened her mouth. "Shut it, don't talk." She stayed silent, "Then you will stay a DeathEater, and fight for the dark, or I will personally kill you." She swallowed quickly, "Get up."

Zeta stayed where she was, unable to move. Frozen with a mix of fear, pain, and hatred.

"Get up." Draco aimed his wand, "Now."

She stood up, and faced Draco, cold, cruel hatred flowing through her veins.

"Hold out your left wrist."

Zeta did not move, suddenly realizing what she was doing. She didn't want to do this. Draco was forcing her into doing something she didn't want to do. Ron's words suddenly sounded in her head. What was happening?

"Don't make me tell you again!" Draco shouted angrily. She stood still.

"Arwin.." He began, circling again, "You don't want to go like this. I know you don't. Remember what you were thinking before. You wanted to do this. No one wants you. You're through, complete, thrown out. This is what you have left. I am willing to let you become a part of this. Hold out your wrist."

Zeta held strong, with the words of Draco echoing in her head. She had thought that, but for some reason, she didn't think it any longer. A picture of her father shown in her mind.

"Give me my ring." She told him coldly, sending a chill through her body from the pain.

"Your ring?" Draco laughed icly and stared her in the eye. "That is the least of your worries Arwin. No." He flashed his hand in front of her eyes, the ring still residing on his finger as if it was a prize he had gotten. He turned the ring so the jewel was on the inside of his hand. Draco raised his hand and slapped her, the sharp jewel dragging on her cheek, forming a large deep slit. "Do as I say Arwin."

"No." She told him angrily, knowing the consequences. Before she could even move, she felt a wave of pain throughout her body, as she fell to the floor. Crucio. On her hands and knees she could hear her own screams of pain. Her entire body ached, and her wounds felt ten times worse then when she had gotten them. Then it was over.

"Arwin, hold out your wrist." She did nothing, did not speak, did not move, just stayed where she was, ready for what he was going to do next. Once again she could feel the pain. Her head pounded, and her legs and arms shook violently. The blood in her viens burned as it spread throughout her already terribly painful body. The torture was truly unbearable. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was over.

"Hold out your wrist." Draco repeated, circling around her. She did nothing once again, unable to move from the excruciating pain. Draco kicked her in the stomach as she held it quickly.

She felt it again. Ten times worse than before. The blood underneath her skin began to tingle, turning cold under the terrible heat of before. Her head felt like it was being hit continously with a hammer. Dull knives were slowly slicing her skin. Her insides burned, and her entire body was in pain. Agonizing pain. Then it stopped.

"Hold it out." She couldn't handle it anymore. If she recieved anymore pain, even a small amount, she would truly die. Zeta slowly put out her wrist. Draco grabbed it quickly and pulled her off the ground.

She screamed out in pain, her whole body aching from the quick movement. Draco put her arm in front of Voldermort, as she bit her lip, holding back a scream of agony. The tears were running down her face, as she hated what she was doing.

Voldermort placed his wand on her wrist, as she felt the seething pain trace the outline of the mark. He lifted his wand, and Draco let go of her. She collasped onto the floor, the tears streaming down her face. Zeta grabbed her wrist and looked at it. She saw it, and felt her stomach go to her throat. She had done it. She had gotten the Dark Mark.

-

**- -** Well, there it was, the hideousness that is Draco/Zeta. I can't believe at one point I put my life into this. It's shocking how horrible the grammar is, and how poorly it's written. Well, if you'd like to review, go for it. I'm all ears. Thanks for getting through it.

Catch you on the flip side.

**Emily Malfoy**


End file.
